Bones: El secreto de la ecuación perfecta
by Meepy Writer
Summary: Cuando Booth y Brennan son arrestados, acusados de cometer un asesinato, la única esperanza parece ser la hija de ella. Nadia, una adolescente astuta y determinada, está dispuesta a todo con tal de demostrar la inocencia de las 2 personas que más quiere. Aunque eso implique enfrentarse a un lunático y a los secretos que le guarda su propio pasado. SITUADO DESPUÉS DE LA TEMPORADA 6
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Holi! Inicio con esta nueva historia que espero les agrade. Se sitúa exactamente después del ultimo episodio de la temporada 6 :3. **

**Se que más adelante a la pequeña la llaman "Christine", pero había comenzado este fic mucho antes de saberlo bien y por eso se llama "Nadia"**

**Disclaimer: La serie "Bones" y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a FOX. Lo único mio es la historia y los OCs**

-Nadia's POV-

Esta historia comienza con un secreto.

Toda mi vida había querido saber la verdad, pero nadie me la quería decir. Quería saber quien era mi papá, estar con él, sentir que mi familia estaba completa.

Siempre que tocaba el tema, mi mamá me decía que era mejor que eso se quedara como lo que era: un secreto. Me decía que lo hacía por mi, por el riesgo que eso implicaba.

Si a alguien beneficiaba que fuera un secreto, definitivamente no era a mi.

Mi madre es la antropologa forense Temperance Brennan, del Instituto Jeffersonian. Es definitiva la mejor del instituto. Si había alguien que lo sabía todo, seguramente era ella.

La mayor parte de mi vida ha transcurrido entre laboratorios y cadáveres de asesinados. Para mi, es común ir y encontrar los huesos de un mutilado en la plancha de análisis.

Me encanta estar ahí. Es divertido hacerle bromas a todos, pero más a la doctora Camille Saroyan. Ella es la jefa de mi mamá, y mis travesuras le han traído algunos problemas.

Mi cómplice es Angela Montenegro. Es la mejor amiga de mi mamá y mía. Siempre me cubre y cuando era más pequeña me dejaba esconderme en los compartimientos del laboratorio.

Entre todos, la persona más divertida es Seeley Booth. Él es el agente especial de la unidad de homicidios del FBI, que trabaja con mi madre en la investigación de los mismos. Es muy especial para mi y en especial para mi mamá. Creo que eso es muy obvio. Es él quien ha ocupado el lugar de mi papá todo el tiempo. Siempre se preocupa por mi, me cuida y me protege. A veces demasiado.

Cuando era más pequeña, le asustaba que pasara tanto tiempo entre muertos. Pero, después de un tiempo, se dio cuenta de que era igual a mi mamá y ya no se preocupo tanto. O eso creo.

Bueno, lo veo muy seguido. Diario, de hecho.

También en el Jeffersonian esta Jack Hodgins, un hombre todo tonto que "trabaja" haciendo torpes experimentos, que siempre salen mal o terminan lastimando a alguien.

El que más me gusto fue el del pavo congelado. Por eso, el Jeffersonian compró vidrios doble reforzados.

Casi olvido mencionar al doctor Lance Sweets. Es un psicólogo, que siempre tiene una terapia con Booth y mamá o conmigo. No entiendo el porque.

En el Jeffersonian ocurrió algo que no querían contar. Me imagino que fue grave, porque a pesar de que no me cuidan tanto, si están al pendiente un poco más de lo normal.

Aunque bueno, muy hermosa y anormal vida no deseaba cambiarla por nada.

Pero todo empezó a ponerse más extraño de lo normal el día que cumplí 15 años.

Fuimos todos a mi restaurante favorito. Incluso iban Daisy Wick, Jared y Parker Booth, Michelle Welton y mi mejor amigo, Michael Hodgins. También fueron mía amigas: Jaqueline Ranol y Durance L´clerck.

Todavía recuerdo la primera vez que me acompañaron al Jeffersonian. Se pusieron pálidas, ya que justo cuando llegamos, venían entrando con un cadáver. Yo solo pude reírme de sus caras.

Ese día estábamos en el mejor restaurante. Como mi mamá no es de las personas que cocinan, soy experta en eso.

Todos estaban a mi alrededor. Me encontraba en el centro y frente a mi un pastel que decía: "Happy Birthday Nadia"

-¡Felicidades nena!- me dijo Angela.

-¡Wow! Que rápido pasan los años...- dijo Hodgins.

-Parece que fue ayer cuando entró al laboratorio y confundió la pruebas. ¿Verdad, Cam?- recordó Jared.

Ella solo pudo reír.

-Felicidades, hermanita- dijo Parker. Aunque no es biológicamente mi hermano, por alguna razón siempre me dice así. Es 8 años mayor que yo. Me abrazó tan fuerte, que me sacó el aire.

-Si, gracias- dije yo con poco aliento.

-Parker, no la vayas a ahogar- dijo Booth.

El solo río y me soltó.

-Sopla las velas- dijo Jaqueline con entusiasmo.

-Pero antes pide un deseo- dijo Durance.

Cerré los ojos, arrugué la nariz y luego sople. Todos aplaudieron y celebraron felices.

-Ahora, ¿quién lo corta?- pregunté.

Entonces apareció Tony, un italiano dueño del restaurante.

-_Felicitazioni, Nadia- _dijo en su extraño acento.

-G_razie- _dije, riéndome.

-Bueno... ¡Hora de los regalos!- exclamó Angela -¡Abre el mio primero!

Lo tome y rasgué el papel. Era un juego de arte.

-¡Gracias!

Poco a poco fui abriendo los demás: dinero, un cupón para pizzas gratis, un microscopio, un ipod y un collar para poner una foto. Agradecí a todos con una sonrisa.

-¡A comer!- exclamó Parker.

Se repartió el pastel. Todos comíamos y contábamos cosas chistosas.

De repente sonó mi celular.

-¿Bueno?- dije casualmente al responder.

Nadie contestó.

-¿Bueno?- repetí, insistente.

Seguían sin contestar. Revise el verificador: era un número desconocido.

-¿Quién habla?

Todos se habían quedado en silencio. Los adultos, más mi mamá y Booth, estaban muy nerviosos por alguna razón.

Booth me pidió el celular y dijo:

-¿Quién es?- es un tono un poco rudo.

De repente se quedo callado y segundos después colgó.

-¿Quién era?- pregunté, mientras me devolvía el teléfono.

-No contestaron- respondió él.

Yo hice como que le creía.

Cuando incline la cabeza, los observe sin que se dieran cuenta. Booth se veía muy nervioso mientras le decía algo a mi mamá, quien permanecía muy seria.

Booth y Parker nos acompañaron a casa después.

-Adiós- me despedí cuando baje de la camioneta, muy feliz.

Los vi alejarse.

Mientras íbamos subiendo al departamento, le pregunté a mamá:

-Oye, ¿qué sucede?- trate de que mi tono sonara casual.

-Nada- me respondió -. Tú tranquila, yo nerviosa- y me abrazó.

Llegamos a la entrada y mi mamá la abrió. En cuanto encendí la luz nos quedamos impactadas: todo el lugar estaba hecho un desastre. Habían cosas rotas por todos lados, fotos rasgadas, y en la pared habían pintado: "Me las cobrare de una u otra forma."

Mamá corrió a llamarle a Booth. Me sorprendió mucho su reacción.

-Recoge tus cosas- me dijo mientras se dirigía al teléfono -. No volvemos aquí.

Asentí y corrí a mi cuarto. Todas mis cosas o estaban tiradas o rotas.

Junte todas las cosas completas que me quedaban, rescatando todo cuanto pude. Cuando fui a revisar el cuarto de mi mamá, encontré una foto destruida en el suelo: eran ella y alguien más con una bebé. Supuse que era mi papá. Pero no pude reconocerlo, ya que las caras de ambos estaban quemadas.

La guarde sin que ella lo supiera.

De regreso a la sala, alcance a escuchar a mi madre hablando:

-No, no pasara nada... Otra vez no... Ok, te esperamos.

Entre con cautela.

-Nadia, ¿ya empacaste?- me dijo al verme.

-Si, pero, ¿a dónde iremos?- mi voz reflejaba mi miedo.

-A casa de Booth. Estaremos ahí hasta que todo se calme- comenzó a guardar algunas cosas en un maletín.

-¿Qué ocurre?... ¿Quién habrá entrado?... ¿Por qué?...- mire a mi alrededor, buscando pistas por instinto.

-No lo se. Pero entre más lejos estemos de aquí, estaremos más seguras.

Me extraño verla así. Normalmente ella era la ultima persona en la Tierra que sentía miedo por algo como esto.

Llamaron a la puerta y corrí a abrirla.

-¡Booth!- exclamé al verlo, sintiéndome tranquila.

Mi mamá se acerco corriendo. Estaba algo ansiosa.

-¡Vamos!- dijo él. Nosotras asentimos.

Tomaron las maletas que armamos y salieron. Fui detrás y cerré la puerta con llave tras de mi.

Mientras íbamos en la camioneta, miraba por la ventana en silencio.

-¿Y Parker?- pregunté, tratando de relajar el ambiente.

-Se fue a casa- respondió Booth con seriedad.

-Oh, ya...- es todo lo que pude decir. Todo estaba muy extraño.

Instantes después, llegamos a casa de Booth. Ese era como mi segundo hogar e incluso hasta había una habitación adaptada para mi allí.

Caminando a mi cuarto, después de cepillarme los dientes, alcance a escuchar como conversaban con nerviosismo.

-Ha vuelto- sentenció Booth, de manera algo lúgubre.

-No va a conseguir lo que sea que quiera- afirmó mi mamá, con firmeza.

-La protegeremos.

Se abrazaron. No creo que notaran que estaba ahí, así que me escabullí con velocidad hacía mi cuarto, cerrando la puerta y tirándome en la cama.

Saque la foto quemada de debajo de la almohada y la observe atentamente por un buen rato.

-¿Qué tan lejos estarás, papá?- pensé con melancolía.

Abrace la foto y me quede dormida.

Tuve que ir a la escuela al día siguiente. Durance y Jackie se asustaron mucho cuando les conté lo que había pasado.

-¡Wow!- exclamó Jackie -¿Quién estaría tan loco como para hacer algo así?

-En realidad, no creo que sea lo más "loco" que Booth y mamá hayan visto en su vida. De hecho, siento que si tienen sospechas...

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó Durance.

-Por como actúan- ella intercambiaron una mirada de incomprensión.

La chicharra sonó, indicando que debíamos volver a clase.

-Después continuamos- dijo Durance, apresurada.

-Nos vemos al rato en el salón de química para que nos ayudes a estudiar- dijo Jackie con una sonrisa.

-Hasta entonces- dije con igual alegría y apresure mis pasos en la dirección contraría.

Mientras andaba por el pasillo, sentía que alguien me observaba.

Ya que estoy bastante adelantada en ciencias, esa clase la tomo con un grado superior. Mientras el profesor hacía un repaso sobre estequiometría, aproveche para perderme en mis pensamientos y analizar la fotografía en mi mente.

¿Por qué la quemarían de esa manera?

Reaccione en que la clase había terminado cuando todos comenzaron a salir del aula. Me quede ahí, esperando a mis amigas, que entrarían en cualquier segundo.

De repente, escuché la puerta abrirse detrás mio.

-¡Chicas! Hay que comenzar con..

Y me gire.

Pero de repente todo se puso negro y no recuerdo nada más.

**¿Y qué tal el inicio? Espero poder actualizarlo pronto, ya que ya lo tengo en un cuaderno XD**

**No olviden dejar Review y decirme que piensan ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

-Brennan's POV-

Los nervios me invadían. Era completamente imposible que pudiera estar tranquila.

Estaba en el Jeffersonian, y si algo le pasaba no podría hacer nada. Me arrepentía de haberla dejado ir.

-Calma- me decía Angela, tratando inútilmente de tranquilizarme -. Esta en la escuela y ahí no pueden hacerle nada...

De repente, Cam entró muy asustada.

-Acaban de hablar de la escuela de Nadia- dijo -. Se la llevaron al hospital.

-¿Decías?- le dije a Angela.

-Ok, vamos- dijo ella.

Asentí y de camino llame a Booth.

-Agente Booth- dijo al responder la llamada.

-Nadia esta en el hospital- solté nerviosa.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué sucedió?

-No lo se...

-Tranquila. Nos vemos allá.

Llegamos al hospital realmente rápido. Angela se acerco al control de enfermería y preguntó:

-¿Dónde tienen a Nadia Brennan?

-Tercer piso, habitación 302- respondió la enfermera sin mirarnos, tras revisar en unos documentos.

En un segundo ya estábamos ahí. Me sentía temblorosa, temiendo lo peor.

Nadia estaba recostada, inconsciente. Del lado derecho de la cama se encontraba un doctor, quien la revisaba y del otro estaban Durance y Jaqueline.

Al vernos entrar, el joven medico se nos acerco.

-Sufrió una contusión. Según cuentan estas jovencitas, había sangre en la mesa del laboratorio donde la encontraron.

-¡Oh por Dios!- dijo Cam, cubriendo su boca con terror.

-También le cortaron la garganta- continuo el medico -. Perdió mucha sangre.

-¿Sufrió algún otro daño?- pregunte. Sabía que una herida de ese tipo era realmente peligrosa.

-En la cuerdas vocales. Quizá no pueda hablar bien por un tiempo. Con su permiso.

Salio de la habitación. Me acerque a las chicas.

-¿Qué paso?- les pregunte, como temiendo la respuesta.

-Habíamos quedado de vernos en el laboratorio para que nos ayudara a estudiar- comenzó Durance -. Pero cuando abrimos la puerta...- se le corto la voz.

-Cuando abrimos la puerta- dijo Jackie, tratando de parecer más tranquila -, ella estaba tirada en el suelo, inconsciente.- volteo a mirar hacía la puerta.

Justo es ese momento entro Booth. Asentí, animándola a continuar.

-Un tipo la sostenía del cuello- su tono reflejaba terror -, estaba enmascarado. Cuando nos vio entrar, le hizo un corte rápido en la garganta y se escapo por la ventana. Un profesor había escuchado todo el bullicio y había ido a inspeccionar, por lo que pudo llamar a una ambulancia mientras nosotras buscábamos la forma de detener la sangre. Gracias al cielo, esta a salvo.

Sentí un terrible hueco en mi estomago. Me acerque de inmediato a ella y observe la herida. Tenía marcas rojas, que mostraban que alguien con gran fuerza había intentado estrangularla. La cicatriz se encontraba en la parte baja de la barbilla, donde se empezaba a formar el cuello, por lo cual era posible un daño a las cuerdas vocales. Me recorrió un escalofrió.

-Gracias por su testimonio, chicas- dijo Booth -. Puede irse a casa, la cuidaremos desde ahora.

Ellas asintieron y salieron de la habitación, despidiéndose con educación. Hodgins entraba en ese mismo instante.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunte al verlo.

-Fui a investigar a la escuela- respondió -. Las cámaras de seguridad del exterior muestran a un extraño hombre, vestido de conserje.

-¿Y qué tal si era el verdadero conserje?- dije, sonando algo molesta por su descuido.

-Bueno, eso considere...

-Después veremos eso- interrumpió Angela, sabiendo que mientras estuviera molesta, no reflexionaba mucho en mis palabras -. Lo importante es que Nadia estará bien.

-Sea quien fuere- dijo Cam -, quería verla muerta.

-Como hace 15 años...- dijo Booth, meditativo.

-No puede ser... ¡No pasara otra vez!- exclame, extrañamente asustada.

-Calma, Huesos- Booth se acerco, colocando su mano en mi hombro, en forma de apoyo -No pasara otra vez.

Después dijo que le pediría a su jefe el poder hacerse cargo el mismo de este caso. Insistí en ayudarle hasta que acepto.

Tuvimos que regresar al Jeffersonian y Hodgins nos mostró la evidencia que recolecto del salón donde mi niña había sido atacada. Solo agradecía que fuera suciedad y restos de sangre, en vez de un cadáver.

Angela tambien había hecho algo. Nos llevo a su oficina para mostrarnos la simulación que había armado.

-Muy bien- dijo, señalando al monitor -. Como podrán ver, se observa que el atacante de Nadia golpeo a su cabeza con mucha fuerza contra la mesa. Ya inconsciente, estaba intentando asfixiarla y, para estar seguro de que estaría muerta, iba a hacerle un corte en la garganta. Pero como las chicas entraron, solo pudo hacerle un corte rápido y brusco en la parte superior de la garganta, para salir huyendo segundos después por la ventana.

No pude evitar cubrirme el rostro.

-¿Segura que quiere ver esto?- me preguntó Cam con amabilidad.

-Si- respondí don un nudo en la garganta -. Es mi pequeña y quiero atrapar a ese maldito.

Cam asintió y Angela siguió explicando, pero no le prestaba demasiada atención.

Lo único que me importaba es que Nadia estuviera bien.

-Ve con ella- dijo Cam. Había notado mi actitud y, conociéndome como me conocía, supo lo que pasaba por mi mente.

No lo pensé 2 veces. Tome mis cosas y me apresure al hospital.

Cuando entre en la habitación, Booth estaba ahí, sujetando su mano derecha con ternura.

-Lo siento- le decía -, me arrepiento de no haber estado ahí...- su voz se oía cortada.

-No es tu culpa- dije.

Él levantó el rostro, sobresaltado.

-¡Huesos! No sabía que estabas aquí...

-Acabo de llegar. Cam supo que quería estar aquí. Es imposible concentrarme si ella esta así y es muy notorio, ya que no acostumbro tener esa actitud...

-Me pasa lo mismo. No puedo estar tranquilo.

-¿Por qué pasa todo esto? Ella es la más inocente entre todos nosotros.

-Bueno, tal vez no tanto...

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Que muy inocente no es- trato de sonreír -. Sus bromas casi nos cuestan el trabajo.

-Si- deje escapar una sonrisa mientras acercaba una silla y me sentaba juntó a Booth -. Todavía recuerdo cuando ella y Hodgins trataron de hacer una gran pelota de ligas de distintos materiales, haciendo que rebotaran todas al mismo tiempo.

-Ese ha sido el día en el que más vidrios se reemplazaron en el Jeffersonian...

-Y ahora ya no pueden utilizar ningún tipo de material maleable.

Nos miramos y luego a Nadia, sin poder evitar reír. Pero en nuestras miradas se seguía notando la tristeza.

-También recuerdo la vez cuando entro al laboratorio y revolvió la evidencia- la voz de Booth se escuchaba más melancólica.

-Pero nos ayudo con el caso.

-Eso si.

Soltamos un suspiro al mismo tiempo. Nos quedamos mirando fijamente a Nadia por un rato, viendo como su respiración hacía moverse las sabanas.

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que este inconsciente?- preguntó un rato después. Supe que temía lo mismo que yo.

-No se, no creo que mucho- voltee a mirarlo.

-Me asusta la idea de que haya podido morir... y no supiera la verdad...

-Por eso no murió. Porque debe saber.

Volteo a mirarme y sonrió. Le correspondí con dulzura.

Cuando volvimos a mirarla, de repente sus manos comenzaron a moverse.

-¿Viste lo mismo que yo?- dijo Booth.

-Si- respondí esperanzada.

Nos acercamos rápidamente, poniéndonos de pie.

Comenzó a reaccionar y ambos nos sentimos más tranquilos.

**Otro capitulo. :3**

**Primero que nada, gracias por todos los reviews. De verdad son un gran apoyo para seguir ;)**

**Ya saben: dudas, sugerencias y/o comentarios, son siempre bienvenidos.**

**¡Hasta la próxima! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

-Nadia's POV-

Cuando abrí los ojos, todo estaba borroso.

-¿Me oyes?- escuche a una voz. La reconocí de inmediato; era Booth.

-Aja...- dije, con voz muy suave.

Poco a poco mi visión volví a ser clara. Mamá y Booth estaban a mi lado, contemplándome tranquilos. Trate de hablar, pero mi voz salio en forma distorsionada, como si tuviera algo atorado en la garganta. Sentí algo de dolor.

-Calma- dijo mamá, tomando mi mano -. Te lastimaste la laringe, así que sera mejor que no hables por un tiempo.

-¡Y tú que nunca te callas!- rió Booth.

Sonreí débilmente.

-Vas a estar bien- añadió él con una sonrisa melancólica, mientras me despeinaba cariñosamente -. Solo trata de guardar un poco de silencio.

Me apoye en mis manos y trate de sentarme. Booth acomodo algunas almohadas a mis espaldas, permitiendo que me apoyara cómodamente.

Justo en cuanto estuve cómoda entraron Hodgins, Angela y Sweets. Traían globos, flores y dulces.

-¡Despertó!- exclamo Angela con alegría.

Los salude con un movimiento con la mano y una enorme sonrisa.

Se acercaron y acomodaron todo a mi alrededor. Me sentía realmente contenta de tenerlos conmigo.

-Bueno Saltamontes- dijo Hodgins -, tal parece que deberás cerrar la boca por un rato...

-¡Tarea difícil!- bromeo Sweets, causando las risas de todos.

Tenían mucha razón al bromear con eso. Siempre he sido de las personas que tienen una opinión para todo, aunque a muchos no les agradara del todo.

-Bueno- dijo Angela, recuperando la compostura -, nos gustaría quedarnos pero tenemos que volver al trabajo- luego miro a Booth y mamá -. Ustedes tranquilos, nos haremos cargo.

Ellos asintieron a forma de agradecimiento.

-Nos vemos- dijo Sweets, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Hodgins me despeino a forma de despedida y se fue, riéndose de la cara de puchero que había puesto.

Y de nuevo, solo quedamos nosotros 3 solos.

En ese momento sentía como si no necesitara nada más. Como si todo en el universo estuviera perfectamente ordenado.

Ellos se quedaron cara a cara, mirándose fijamente a los ojos. Sonreí. Podía ver esa conexión.

"Todo perfecto..." pensaba con gran dicha.

Segundos después notaron que los veía. Voltearon a mirarme y ninguno pudo aguantar las ganas de soltarse a reír.

Una media hora después llegaron Durance y Jackie a verme. Booth y mamá aprovecharon para salir a hablar con el doctor.

-Se las encargamos, chicas- dijo Booth.

-No se preocupe- respondieron a coro. Solté unas risitas.

Apenas salieron, ellas se acercaron y se sentaron en la cama conmigo. Se veía que habían estado muy preocupadas. No estaba muy segura, pero llevaba por lo menos un día y medio en el hospital.

-¿Cómo estas?- preguntó Durance.

Pero de nuevo se escucho un ruido rasposo saliendo de mi garganta.

-¡Que tonta eres!- dijo Jackie, dándole un golpecito en el brazo -Sabes que no puede hablar.

Y comenzó a buscar en su mochila, de donde saco una bolsa de compras de papel café.

-Un regalo- dijo, mientras me la entregaba.

En ella venían un pizarrón miniatura blanco, un marcador y un borrador.

-Para que puedas comunicarte en lo que cicatriza la herida- añadió mi amiga con una sonrisa.

-Gracias chicas- escribí. Ambas asintieron y me dieron un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Buenas noticias!- exclamo Booth, entrando en la habitación.

Volteamos a verlo, realmente atentas y felices.

-Te dan de alta hoy- dijo mamá, quien venía detrás.

-¡Yei!- escribí con letras grandes. Durance y Jackie se encargaron de gritar por mi.

Una hora después ya estaba en mi ropa de siempre, de pie junto a la camioneta de Booth. Hacía ya un buen rato que las chicas se habían ido a casa.

Booth insistía en cargarme, pero me negué rotundamente escribiendo:

-Estoy mal de la garganta, no de las piernas.

El no pudo evitar reír mientras me acomodaba en el asiento trasero, rodeada de los obsequios que me llevaron.

En el camino, conversaba con ellos por medio del pizarrón. Como Booth iba conduciendo, mi mamá le leia lo que escribía.

-Creo que ya no opinaras ahora- dijo él

-Eso crees tú- escribí.

-¿Quién te dio eso?

-Mis amigas.

-Tendré que deshacerme de el, entonces.

-Inténtalo y te muerdo.

-¿A un agente del FBI? No eres capaz...

-Prueba. Pero luego no te quejes...

-¡Ay si, que miedo!

-¿Quieres apostar?

-¡Ya!- intervino mi mamá, evitando reír -¿Qué siempre se la viven peleando?

-No peleamos- dijo Booth.

Asentí firmemente.

Mi mamá frunció el ceño, pero la risa se le escapo.

Tuve que estar sentada en sillón el resto de la tarde. Vi algunas películas, mientras saboreaba unas botanas y dejaba que me consintieran.

Pero no podía sacar de mi cabeza una pregunta: ¿Quién podría haberme atacado?

Sabía que mamá y Booth se preocupaban por lo mismo, pero por alguna razón me parecía que lo hacían de una manera diferente. Algo que ocultaban muy celosamente.

En la tarde-noche se fueron al Jeffersonian, pero me obligaron a quedarme en casa. No me pareció normal, había algo extraño. Lo sabía en mi interior.


	4. Chapter 4

-Booth's POV-

Brennan y yo no dirigimos al Jeffersonian. Cam nos había llamado y sonaba bastante preocupada.

-¿Sucedió algo grave?- le pregunte cuando hablamos por teléfono.

-No- dijo ella, pero su voz se oía ahogada -. No hay ninguna extraña muerte o algún cadáver irreconocible, si a eso te refieres.

-¿Qué pasa entonces?

-Mejor vengan. Es algo que tenemos que discutir en persona.

Termine la llamada, sintiendo un mal presentimiento.

-No te duermas tarde- le dijo Huesos a Nadia.

La chica estaba en el sillón, viendo películas y comiendo botanas. Sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla, asintió y comenzó a hacer señas con las manos.

Brennan se le acerco y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Al final muere...- le dije para molestarla, inclinándome junto a su oreja. Ella tomo un cojín y me golpeo con ella.

-¡Tenemos que irnos, Booth!- me llamó Huesos desde la puerta.

-Nos vemos- despeine a Nadia a manera de despedida y salí, cerrando la puerta tras de mi.

Mientras íbamos en camino, Brennan parecía muy callada.

-¡Hey, tranquila Huesos!- le dije -Cam dijo que no sucedía nada grave...

-Entonces no habría razón para llamarnos a estas horas.

Le sonreí, tratando de tranquilizarla, pero ella permaneció seria.

Nos estacionamos frente al Jeffersonian. Las luces de las oficinas estaban encendidas y se veían sombras por las ventanas.

-¿Qué estará pasando?- pregunté. Ella solo se encogió de hombros.

Entramos. Todos estaban ahí hablando con Michael D'Louise, un rico empresario francés que era de los mayores financiadores del Instituto Jeffersonian.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Brennan -¿Por qué tanta urgencia?

Observe los rostros de los demás. Lucían angustiados. Angela y Hodgins nos miraban, como si suplicaran que Huesos tuviera mucho cuidado con lo que fuera a decir.

-Lo que ocurre, Dra. Brennan- comenzó a hablar D'Louise con un tono algo sombrío -, es que he decidido retirar el apoyo económico que brindo al instituto.

Ella se quedo pasmada. Igual que los otros, la mire esperando que no explotara.

-Pero, ¿cuáles son sus razones?- preguntó Hodgins, en un intento por entender lo que sucedía.

-Es mi decisión- respondió él, con algo de rudeza -. No les debo ningún tipo de explicación.

Todos intercambiamos miradas de desconcierto. No era normal que alguien como Michael D'Louise tomara una decisión así. Solía ser de los más entusiasmados con el trabajo realizado por el instituto, e incluso había dicho que le encantaría que su hijo mayor lograra ser becario ahí.

-El Jeffersonian podría ser clausurado- dijo Cam, juntando sus manos -. Por favor, le pido que lo reconsidere.

-Ese no es mi problema- respondió él, pero algo en sus palabras no parecía honesto -. Mi decisión ha sido tomada, y ya he cumplido con informárselos. Muy buenas noches.

Salió sin más.

Todos parecían desconcertados. Brennan había permanecido callada, pero su rostro reflejaba molestia. El Instituto Jeffersonian era su vida, una parte muy valiosa de ella.

-Esto no se quedara así- dijo y salió a prisa detrás de D'Louise.

-¡Huesos, espera...!- dije, tratando de detenerla.

Logre alcanzarla cuando ya estaba afuera. Discutía acaloradamente con Michael D'Louise.


	5. Chapter 5

-Nadia's POV-

Me imagino que debí quedarme dormida, ya que desperté en mi habitación y no recordaba como había llegado ahí.

Recordaba haberme quedado despierte hasta más de medianoche viendo películas de misterio. Había visto el reloj de pared al menos un millón de veces, tratando de que mi cabeza no comenzara a imaginar razones por las que Booth y mamá aun no llegaba. Los días anteriores habían sido realmente complicados, pero nada que un fin de semana de descanso en casa no pudiese arreglar.

Me estire en mi cama, bostezando. Luego, con el cabello desmarañado y solo en calcetines, me dirigí con pasos flojos a la sala.

Booth había movido la mesita de centro y hacía abdominales sobre la alfombra, mirando caricaturas en la tele que tenía enfrente. Mamá estaba en la cocina, preparando el desayuno.

Me senté de "chinito" en el sillón, mirando ocasionalmente entre la televisión y Booth. Después de un rato di un suspiro, buscando el pequeño pizarrón, que había dejado entre los cojines la noche anterior.

Le escribí:

-¿Por qué ves programas de niños?

-¿Por qué ves programas de adultos?- me respondió sin detenerse.

-Es diferente.

-¡Claro que no! Ves esos programas sobre asesinos por que te gustan, ¿o no?

-Si.

-¡A mi me gustan estos!

Ambos nos reímos a carcajadas.

-¡A desayunar!- nos llamó mamá.

Booth y yo nos colocamos al otro extremo de la sala.

-¿Lista?- me dijo. Asentí -3... 2... 1... ¡Ya!

Corrimos con todas nuestras fuerzas la poca distancia que había hasta la barra de la cocina. Estuve a punto de ganarle, pero él hizo trampa, tomando en brazos y dándome vueltas en el aire.

-¡Basta, basta!- dijo mamá, pero no pudo evitar reírse con nosotros. -Coman algo antes de salir.

-¿Y a dónde iremos?- dijo Booth, mirándome.

-¡Al monumento a Washington!- moví el pizarrón de un lado a otro para enfatizar mi alegría.

-¡Agh! ¿Otra vez?- se quejó él, pero sonrió.

-Le gusta ir ahí cuando ha tenido día difíciles- le dijo mamá.

Asentí con una enorme sonrisa.

Di un bocado al omelet que había hecho mamá. Estaba delicioso, pero tenía que comer pedazos pequeños, ya que mi garganta estaba todavía algo lastimada.

Fue cuando recordé que quería saber cuanto tiempo tendría que permanecer en silencio. El doctor les había comentado a ellos, más no a mi. Como había dejado el pizarrón a un lado, decidí recurrir a otro metodo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo debo de evitar hablar?- le pregunté en lenguaje de señas.

-Solo unos días más- me respondió mamá en la misma forma.

Rezongue.

-¡Oigan, oigan, eso es trampa!- exclamó Booth. -Yo no soy un genio que domina el lenguaje de señas, así que tendrán que decirme.

Me encogí de hombros con una sonrisa, como diciendo "yo no puedo hablar".

-Le decía que tendrá que permanecer en silencio unos días más- dijo mamá.

-¡Si!- concordó él, señalándome. -Si quieres estar sana, tendrás que hacer ese esfuerzo jovencita.

Asentí, haciendo un saludó militar. Él me despeino con una sonrisa.

-¿A qué hora nos vamos?- escribí, para que Booth tambien entendiera.

-Yo creo que...- comenzó mamá.

Pero el sonar de sus celulares los interrumpió. Ambos contestaron. Al mismo tiempo.

-Booth...

-Brennan...

Dijeron. Solté un suspiro y me puse a escribir algo.

En cuanto terminaron sus respectivas conversaciones, voltearon a mirarme como queriendo explicar algo. Pero me les adelante, levantando lo que había escrito.

-Al Jeffersonian.

No quisieron dejarme sola, así que los acompañe. En momentos como ese, olvidaba que no tenía a mis 2 padres conmigo, y muchas veces ese detalles me parecía algo poco importante.

Algo andaba mal, ya que ambos estuvieron callados todo el trayecto y al llegar al laboratorio, los demás estaban igual. Me arrepentía de estar ahí, ya que incluso Hodgins parecía preocupado.

Booth se alejó para hablar algo con Cam, mientras mamá se acercaba a su equipo.

-¡Hola mocosa!- me saludó Jared. Me sorprendió el verlo ahí, ya que significa que pasaba algo grande.

Sonreí como respuesta.

-Creo que Nadia debería irse a casa- escuche que decía Hodgins.

-Pero ya la hice venir hasta acá- dijo mamá -, ¿cómo voy a permitir que regrese sola al apartemento de Booth?

-Yo la llevó- se ofreció Jared, acercándose a ellos conmigo pisandole los talones.

-Gracias- dijo mamá en un tono de alivio.

Él asintió.

-Vamos- me indicó que lo siguiera.

Antes de irme le di un gran abrazo a mi mamá.

-Te quiero- me dijo ella dándome un beso en la frente.

Jared me dejo en el departamento de Booth, dándome varias indicaciones para mi seguridad. Dijo que volvería en caso de que mamá y Booth tuvieran que estar más tiempo allá, pero yo en mi interior sabía que no sería así.

Aprovechando que estaba sola, saqué la foto para buscar algún detalle. Tome mi lupa y la revise de arriba a abajo.

Pero nada.

Después de una hora de minuciosa observación, me tire en el sillón, resignada a que necesitaba ayuda. Guardé la foto bajo unos cojines y encendí la televisión.

Seguían esas caricaturas que a Booth le gustaban. Cambié el canal de inmediato, ya que con solo verlas un segundo, en mi corazón sentí un mal presentimiento.

**Perdón**** por tardar en actualizar. ¡De verdad que la escuela no me deja!**

**Gracias a todos los que aún siguen esta historia y como compensación, tratare de subir un capitulo por semana. ;)**

**¡Promesa!**

**Si sienten que algo no va bien con los personajes, tienen algún comentario o simplemente les gusta las historia, sus reviews son siempre bien recibidos. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

-Brennan's POV-

-¿Cómo paso?- preguntó Booth cuando Cam terminó de explicarle la situación.

Todo el instituto estaba bajo investigación. El señor D'Louise había sido encontrado muerto en el basurero de un callejón, no muy lejos del laboratorio. Los trabajadores del Jeffersonian eran los principales sospechosos, ya que sabían de la discusión de la noche anterior.

-Nadie sabe nada- dijo Angela. -Seremos interrogados en unos momentos.

Comencé a caminar a mi oficina, sintiéndome realmente confusa. Me deje caer en la silla de mi escritorio y apreté los puños sobre la mesa.

-Cálmese, doctora Brennan- dijo Richard Koslov, uno de los más recientes becarios en el Jeffersonian. Se encargaba de trabajos menores, por lo que me sorprendía que tambien implicaran en el asunto. Dejo una taza de té frente a mi. Le agradecí asintiendo y tome un sorbo.

-Ya vera- dijo -. Todo cambiara en menos de lo que espera.

Sonaba amable, lo que me ayudo a tranquilizarme.

-¡Huesos!- llamó Booth desde la puerta. Ambos volteamos a mirarlo. -Nos llama la agente Perkins.

Puse la taza a un lado y me puse de pie.

-Gracias, Richard- dije.

Él tomó la taza y asintió con la cabeza. Con la mirada gacha y movimientos torpes, salió rapidamente de ahí.

-Vamos- repitió Booth, tomándome del brazo. Me deje guiar hasta que llegamos frente a una mujer muy blanca y cabello rojizo recogido en una coleta, quien revisaba unos papeles y veía unas etiquetas de unas bolsas que le mostraron sus forenses.

La agente Amelia Perkins solo tenía un par de años en la unidad de homicidios del FBI. Generalmente, le eran asignados pequeños, por lo que había escuchado que no se llevaba muy bien con Booth. Me sorprendía que le hubieran dado este.

-¿Qué es lo que sucedió?- le pregunté en cuanto estuvimos cerca.

-Le dispararon en la cabeza- respondió, mirándonos a ambos con seriedad. -Trataron de esconder su cadáver en las bolsas de la basura. Fue muy astuto: eran los desechos de una fabrica de plástico, por lo que era normal una bolsa tan grande. Si no hubiera sido por el ácido que se usaron para limpiar las heridas, que comenzó a quemar la bolsa, no se hubieran dado cuenta hasta dentro de quizá muchos días.

-Aquí tiene agente- dijo alguien de su equipo, entregándole un sobre.

-Gracias- dijo, abriéndolo para mirar en su interior.

Booth y yo nos miramos. En una de las bolsas había una botella vacía de ácido, etiquetado por el Instituto Jeffersonian.

-Agente Booth- dijo la agente Perkins de repente, sin levantar la vista de la hoja -,¿me dejaría ver su arma?

-Por supuesto- contestó Booth, buscándola en su cinturón, pero no estaba. -Creo que esta en...

-Aquí- dijo ella, mostrandole una pistola en una bolsa. Sentí que su tono sonaba casi victorioso, lo que consiguió ponerme nerviosa. -Esta arma fue encontrada con el cuerpo, así que mande a analizarla. De acuerdo al registro del FBI, esta es su arma de reglamento y fue disparada hace tan solo unas horas.

-Eso no puede ser posible- dije.

-Pues así es- dijo ella. -Coincide con la pólvora encontrada en la escena. Además, tiene sus huellas digitales, doctora.

Todos voltearon a mirarla. Angela negó con la cabeza.

-¡Eso no es posible!- exclamó Cam. -Estuvimos con ellos todo el tiempo.

-Eso no es verdad- dijo la agente Perkins. -Tengo un testimonio donde se declara que la doctora Brennan salió molesta tras Michael D'Louise, seguida por el agente Booth. Al parecer, estaba muy molesta por el hecho que el empresario retiraría en financiamiento del Instituto, lo que podría causar su cierre.

Booth y yo nos miramos.

-Arrestenlos- ordenó Perkins.

2 agentes más se aproximaron y nos esposaron. Nuestros compañeros nos miraban. Angela dijo, con gran seguridad:

-Si, estaba molesta. ¡Pero no son capaces de matar a nadie!

-Eso lo decidirá un juez- dijo la agente. Comenzó a avanzar a la salida, con los otros agentes llevándonos detrás de ella. -Pero pueden investigar, el caso ha sido asignado al Jeffersonian.

* * *

Cuando ya estábamos en la celda, llegaron Hodgins, Angela, Cam y Jared.

-Vamos a sacarlos de aquí- dijo Angela, tomando mi mano en forma de apoyo. Sonreí melancólicamente.

-¿Cómo es que es tu arma?- dijo Jared -¿La perdiste?

-No lo se- respondió Booth. -¡Pero somos inocentes!

-Lo sabemos- dijo Hodgins.

Permanecía callada y seria, mirando la mano de Angela en la mía.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Cam.

-Me preocupa Nadia- dije, sintiendo mi vos atrapada en mi garganta.

-Estará bien- me confortó Angela. -Nosotros la cuidaremos.

Booth me sujetó de los hombros y, mirándome fijamente a los ojos, dijo:

-Tranquila, todo estará bien. Es diferente esta vez, es capaz de defenderse sola.

Luego los miro a ellos y añadió:

-Confiamos en ustedes.

-Nada le pasara- aseguró Jared.

Los demás asintieron.

Me recargué en el hombro de Booth y llore. Él acariciaba tiernamente la cabeza.

Solo pensaba en mi pequeña. Afuera, lejos de mi, a merced de ese loco que la había atacado.

* * *

**Actualizare todos los fines de semana. **

**¡Hasta la próxima! ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

-Nadia's POV-

Todo el sabado me la pase encerrada. El que mamá y Booth no vinieran a casa no me extrañaba, ya que en algunas ocasiones se quedaban en el Jeffersonian hasta tarde por algunos casos. Solo me avisaban cuando tenían que ir a otra ciudad diferente.

Pero cuando llego la mañana del domingo y ellos seguían fuera, decidi llamarle a Parker para ver si sabía algo al respecto. El problema es que mi garaganta seguía en reposo, así que le mande un SMS que decía:

"Hey, ¿sabes dónde estan mamá y Booth?"

El respondió:

"No. Pero te invito a desayunar hermanita."

"Ok. Te espero."

Me recogio en el departamento y, a petición mia, fuimos a comer waffles.

-¿Y a dónde fueron la ultima vez que los viste?- me preguntó, dando un bocado.

Me limpie rapidamente los dedos, tomando el pizarroncito para responder:

-Al Jeffersonian.

-¿Aún no puedes hablar?

-No. Mamá dijo que procurara estar en silencio por lo menos por una semana.

-Intentalo. ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

Torci el gesto, pero asentí.

-Hola- dije en voz susurrante. Sentía como si tuviese algo en la garganta atorado y hubiese comido demasiado picante.

-Vas mejorando- dijo él. -Y eso que solo han pasado unos días.

Asentí. Seguimos comiendo, saboreando la miel de los waffles y embarrandonos los dedos ocasionalmente.

Se notaba que Parker y yo eramos ajenos a la situación que ocurria.

Después de que pasamos todo el día en el parque de diversiones, me dejo en casa. Amaba cuando saliamos de paseo en su moto, a pesar de que mamá daba una y mil razones del porque era peligroso. En ese momento extrañe que ella no estuviese ahí para regañarme.

Había dejado una nota, por si volvían mientras no estaba. Más, cuando entre, el pedazo de hoja seguía en el mismo sitio. Eso ya no era normal: 2 días y yo no sabía nada.

Mi celular sonó, haciendo que diese un leve salto por el susto.

-¿Diga?

-¡Nadia!- exclamó Angela del otro lado de la linea -¿Por qué no me contestabas?

-Perdona. Estuve en el parque de diversiones todo el día con Parker y no escuche.

-¿Estuviste con Parker? Eso me alivia. Fui a buscarte, pero no había nadie en casa.

-Le deje una nota a mamá y Booth, pero al parecer no han vuelto...

-Es que... tienen un asunto algo complicado por solucionar...

-¿Qué pasa?

Pero no me quiso explicar nada. Se limito a decir que los del FBI los necesitaban, que era muy importante. Me dio las buenas noches y me dejo con más dudas de las que tenía, haciendo que al día siguiente en la escuela no prestara la atención suficiente.

-Oye, ¿qué tienes?- me preguntó Jackie cuando me encontro junto a mi locker.

-Booth y mamá no vuelven aún- dije, con la voz ya muy ronca. Considere que ya había pasado tiempo suficiente en silencio, además que en clase era desesperante no poder participar en clase con el pizarroncito.

-Pero, algunas veces te dejan sola por días, ¿no?- dijo Durance, sacando un libro.

-Si. Pero siempre llaman para avisar y dudo que en estos días la idea de dejarme sola les encante.

-¿Por?- dijo Jackie.

-Temperance Brennan y Seeley Booth, dejandome a merced de un loco que quizo matarme...- le lance una mirada sarcastica. -Ni en un millon de años.

-Eso si- concordó Jackie.

Durance se encogió de hombros.

-No importa- dije, tomado un sorbo de agua para aliviar mi garganta. -Chica, ¿al rato me acompañan al Jeffersonian?

-Claro- Jackie me dedico una sonrisa. -¿Pero qué pasara con la practica?

-¡Cierto!- exclamó Durance. -Pronto sera la competencia.

-No creo que pueda pensar en eso ahora- dije, haciendo que ambas me lanzaran una mirada incredula.

-¡Nadia Brennan, no puedes estar hablando en serio!- gritó Jackie -¡¿Cómo se supone que ganemos sin ti?!

-Ustedes pueden- mi tono era notablemente silencioso en comparación al de ella. -Además, perdí mi patineta.

-¡Pretextos!- dijo Durance. -Te ayudamos a comprar otra.

-O te prestó la mia.

Reí. Cualquiera que me conociese no me creería si les dijera que era la capitana de "The Dark Bones", el equipo que era campeón regional de patinaje. Pero me gustaba la sensación de la velocidad, además de que mi disciplinada y competitiva actitud le era útil al equipo.

-Gracias chicas- sonreí -, pero no tengo cabeza para eso ahorita.

Di un suspiro y ambas me abrazaron.

-Lo entendemos- dijo Durance -, solo es que nos gustaría hacerte sentir mejor.

Jackie asintió.

-Gracias- repetí.

Ambas fuimos a clase de deportes. Pero ese mal presentimiento simplemente no se iba de mi pecho.

Mientras andabamos por el pasillo, un chico de ojos marrón me miraba fijamente. Nunca lo había visto en la escuela antes y su mirada me produjo un horrible escalofrio.

Apenas sonó el timbre, salimos disparadas rumbo al laboratorio.


	8. Chapter 8

-Nadia's POV-

Camino al Jeffersonian iba tan rápido que, cuando por fin estuvimos ahí, mis amigas estaban agotadas.

-¿Por qué corres?- dijo Jackie, luchando por recuperar la respiración.

-No estoy corriendo- respondí

-Si, lo haces- secundó Durance

-¡Lo siento! Pero es que de verdad estoy segura de que algo anda mal...

En cuanto entramos me dirigí a paso veloz hasta donde estaban Cam, Angela y Hodgins.

Cuando notaron que me acercaba, cubrieron el cadáver, pero me di cuenta y con un tono un poco agresivo, les dije:

-¿Qué ocurrio?

-Lo de siempre- respondió Hodgins, tratando de parecer tranquilo.

Me cruce de brazos. Trataron de persuadirme que todo estaba bien, que mamá y Booth estaban en otra ciudad por la investigación, pero solo consiguieron hacerme enfadar.

-¡Ya basta, por favor!- grite, causandome un ataque de tos.

Hodgins me acerco un vaso con agua, del que tome de inmediato.

-¡No te esfuerzes tanto!- dijo Angela, aproximándose a mi lado -Te lastimaras más.

-¿Qué edad creen que tengo?- dije, aún tosiendo. Tomé más agua.

-15- dijo Cam.

-Entonces, les pido que sean honestos conmigo- sonaba más tranquila. -¿Qué paso?

Angela me sujetó de los hombros y dijo:

-Nena, el señor D'Louise fue encontrado muerto. Y, por desgracia, los principales sospechosos son Booth y Brennan.

Me quede petrificada en mi sitio.

-Eso no es posible- sentí que voz era apenas un susurro. -¿Pero cómo? ¿Por qué?

-El arma de Booth fue encontrada en la escena del crimen- dijo Cam. -Y las huellas de Brennan estaban en ella.

Sentí que iba a desmayarme.

-¿Cómo obtuvieron el análisis de las huellas tan rápido?- dije segundos después, sintiendo que mi alma volvía a mi cuerpo.

Los 3 se miraron, luciendo tan confundidos como yo al respecto.

-Aquí hay gato encerrado- dije.

Jackie y Durance aparecieron atrás de mi, dándome su apoyo. Había olvidado que venían conmigo. Todos me miraban en silencio, como esperando que explotara en cualquier momento.

-¿Saben una cosa?- dije con seguridad, ya harta del silencio. Me acerque a un perchero cercano a la puerta, tome una de las batas que algún becario había dejado ahí y me la puse. -Les voy a ayudar.

-Pero... tú...- comenzó a decir Hodgins.

-Si dicen que no se, quizá es cierto- lo interrumpí -, pero sé lo suficiente- le quite la sabana al cuerpo. Estaba acostumbrada a ver osamentas, así que, a pesar de que mamá siempre trataba de enseñarme lo que sabía, trabajar con un cuerpo "fresco" sería complicado. Tras observarlo cuidadosamente dije: -Este hombre moriría pronto.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- dijo Hodgins.

-Miren- señale su rostro. -El aspecto algo arrugado de su piel muestra que este hombre no había estado comiendo de manera adecuada y se nota en el aspecto de las uñas de las manos. Su cabello muestra un ligero descoloramiento, provocado por pequeñas dosis de quimioterapia. Además, por alguna razón, el asesino limpió las heridas de la victima con ácido, como buscando alterar algun rastro de medicina que se pudiera encontrar en el sisitema.

-¡Wow!- exclamó Angela -¡Se nota que Brennan es tu mamá!

Sonreí, con algo de timidez.

-Bueno amiga, te dejamos- dijo Jackie.

-Nos vemos mañana en la escuela- dijo Durance.

Me despedí de ellas con un rápido abrazo, para luego ver al equipo fijamente. No parecían muy convencidos, seguramente que además mi mamá les había pedido que me cuidaran.

Tras dar un suspiro, dije:

-No tengo estudios ni tantos conocimientos como ustedes, pero les pido que me dejen ayudar. No soportaría quedarme de brazos cruzados, ¡por favor!

Ellos intercambiaron miradas. Finalmente, Cam suspiró y dijo:

-Tal vez puedes ayudarnos con algunas cosas.

De la emoción, no pude evitar dar un salto y abrazar a cada uno con toda mi fuerza. Sonrieron, contagiados un poco por mi alegría.

Me explicaron cosas básicas y yo prestaba toda mi atención, para aprender de todos.

Todo el día estuvimos dando vueltas, analizando e ideando teorías. Por desgracia, todo parecía apuntar a un hecho certero: el proyectil disparado por el arma de Booth.

Pero ese no se volvió el mayor problema.

El segundo día de investigación todo parecía un callejón sin salida.

-¡Si tan solo hubiera una única prueba!- exclamé, mientras estaba trabajando con Hodgins.

-No es tan fácil como parece, ¿verdad?- dijo él, sonriendo. -Vamos saltamontes, veamos si hay algún insecto en el cuerpo que pueda ayudarnos.

Fuimos a donde estaban trabajando con el cuerpo, pero en cuanto llegamos vimos que Cam se acercaba acompañada de 2 mujeres. Eran Caroline Julian y la agente Amelia Perkins.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Hodgins.

Caroline, con un tono que sonaba como una disculpa, dijo:

-Hemos venido a llevarnos a Nadia.

Sentí miedo recorriendo de pies a cabeza.

-¿Por qué?- mi voz reflejó mi susto.

La agente Perkins se limitó a lanzarme una mirada seca, mientras Cam nos mostraba un documento. Angela, quien estaba más cerca de ella, leyó:

-La menor Nadia Illeana Brennan sera puesta bajo custodia de Servicios Infantiles del FBI. Ya que su madre fue arrestada y no tiene ningún tutor legal, solo su padre biológico, únicamente si posee alguna forma de comprobarlo, podrá hacerse cargo de ella.

-Hay un problema con eso- dijo Hodgins.

-¿Cuál?- dijo la agente con rudeza, pero todos suponiamos que ya sabía la respuesta.

-Mi padre no esta conmigo- dije, en un tono retador.

-Entonces vendras conmigo.

Me tomó del brazo y tiró de el, lo que me hizo pensar seriamente si su intención no era arrestarme.

-Agente, esta exagerando- dijo Caroline, tratando de detenerla.

Pero ella continuó jalando de mi brazo hasta la puerta.

-¡Sueltame!- grité.

Cam y los demás venían detrá, buscando una manera de detenerla.

-¡Alto!- ordenó Caroline.

La agente Perkins por fin se detuvo y volteó a mirarla. Podría haber jurado que estaba molesta.

-¡Podemos cuidarla!- exclamó Cam.

-Tiene que ser un tutor legal- dijo Perkins casi entre dientes.

Me parecía difícil de creer el que no tuviese un tutor legal. Estaban todos en el Jeffersonian, en quienes mamá confiaba inmensamente. Y si eso no fuese suficiente, estaban Parker, Jared y mi abuelo. Supe que había algo raro en todo eso.

-Tienen un mes- dijo Caroline, quien había hablado por teléfono sin que lo percatara. -Es tiempo suficiente para que consigan un documento que los avale como tutores de la niña, o por lo menos saber algo de su padre.

Todo el equipo pareció respirar aliviado.

-Por favor- dijo Cam, como suplicándole a la agente Perkins que me soltara.

-Suelte a la jovencita- le ordenó Caroline.

Me soltó de mala gana y dijo:

-Un mes.

Y salió molesta.

Caroline me abrazó por los hombros y me dijo:

-Lamento que pasaras por eso, cariño- luego miro al equipo y añadió: -Cuidenla mucho. Hay muchas aves de rapiña por aquí.

Ellos asintieron y Caroline se fue.

-¿A qué se refiere?- pregunté cuando la vi alejarse,

-A la agente- dijo Angela. -Nunca le ha dado buena espina.

-Ni a mi- añadió Cam.

Los mire fijamente, tratando de digerir todo lo que había pasado.

-¿Podrían llevarme a ver a mamá y Booth?

-Te llevare- dijo Angela.

Me indico que la siguiera y fui detrás, permaneciendo en un extraño silencio.


	9. Chapter 9

-Booth's POV-

Estábamos en la celda, pensando en la forma de encontrar una manera de probar nuestra inocencia. Bones estaba nerviosa, caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación.

-¡Calma!- exclame, abrazándola. -Todo va a estar bien.

-¡¿Por qué nos culpan?!- exclamó. -Es más que obvio el hecho de que nosotros no hemos cometido ningún crimen. Somos personas racionales, que no se dejan llevar por sus emociones tan fácilmente.

-Tú has visto la evidencia. Todo apunta a que somos culpables.

Me abrazó más fuerte. Sentía que casi quería llorar de la rabia.

Entonces fue cuando Angela apareció.

-¡Me alegro tanto de verte!- exclamó Bones, acercándose a ella rápidamente. -¿Cómo esta Nadia?

-Puedes preguntarselo tú- sonrió, moviéndose un poco para dejarla pasar.

-¡Mamá, Booth!- exclamó feliz, corriendo a abrazarnos. Traía puesta una bata blanca del Jeffersonian y un gafete de becaria.

-¿Por qué...?- comence a decir, señalando su nuevo atuendo.

-Voy a ayudar al equipo con la investigación- respondió entusiasmada.

Nos quedamos realmente sorprendidos.

-¡Wow!- dijo Bones -¡Estoy tan orgullosa! Pero también me siento muy preocupada.

-Tranquila, mamá- dijo Nadia. -No voy a estar sola.

-Exacto- secundó Angela. -No le quitaremos la vista ni un segundo.

-Confiamos en ustedes- dije.

Nadia hizo un saludo militar, causando risa a todos. Ella también rió, pero segundos después se quedo seria.

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunte.

-Quieren llevarme a Servicios Infantiles- respondió, bajando la vista con preocupación.

-Pero hay quien puede cuidarte- dijo Bones. -Esta tu abuelo, además del equipo...

-Esa agente esta insistente en que no tengo un tutor legal- dijo Nadia, molesta.

-¿Agente?- dije -¿Qué agente?

-Amelia Perkins- dijo Angela. -Esta muy insistente en llevársela. Gracias a Dios que Caroline interfirió y nos dio tiempo para poder conseguir algún documento o algo con lo que esa policía este contenta.

-¿Cuánto?- pregunte.

-Un mes.

Nadia nos miro. Sentí el miedo en sus ojos.

-No quiero que me alejen de ustedes- dijo, abrazandonos de nuevo con más fuerza.

-Tenemos que irnos- dijo Angela. Se acerco a nosotros, con una mano tomó la de Bones y con la otra la mia.

-Les juro que los voy a sacar de aquí- dijo Nadia, saliendo primero del lugar.

Angela nos miro y dijo:

-Deberían decirle la verdad. Ya pasaron 15 años y a ella le duele tanto como ustedes. Es una chica muy lista y siento que sabe más de lo que aparenta, tiene ese instinto por genética.

Bones y yo sonreímos.

-Entendera- nos abrazó rápidamente y luego se fue.

-No quiero mentirle más- dijo Bones.

-No más mentiras- dije. -Cuando estemos fuera, todo sera como tendría que ser.

-Angela tiene razón, es demasiado lista- rió -¿Y si ella es quién nos ha estado engañando?

Reí con solo pensarlo.

-Tal vez, pero por ahora ya tiene mucho en que pensar- dije.


	10. Chapter 10

-Nadia's POV-

Después de ir a verlos, estaba más decidida que nunca. No permitiría que nadie me impidiera llegar a mi proposito. Encontraría las pruebas suficientes para atrapar al verdadero culpable y que ellos estuvieran de nuevo libres. Pero también tenía que investigar más sobre mi, sobre mi pasado.

Lo único que podía ayudarme era esa foto quemada. Seguía sin entender el porque había estado escondida y, peor aún, el porque la habían destruido de esa manera. ¿Era acaso tan malo que yo hubiese nacido?

Mi cabeza me daba vueltas, todo era demasiado confuso. De un momento a otro, en menos tiempo que un parpadeo, mi mundo dio un giro de 180° a una velocidad vertiginosa.

Esa tarde me quede en el Jeffersonian más tiempo que los demás. Necesitaba pensar, pero por más vueltas que le daba al asunto parecía que llegaba al mismo punto: esa incognita, la dificultad de la ecuación. Quiza el mayor problema era que no era solo una, sino más bien 2 ecuaciones, elaboradas de una manera desconocida y compleja.

¿Qué relación podían tener la una con la otra? Ninguna al parecer. Tenía que encontrar esa "X", de una u otra manera.

Antoba mis pensamientos en un cuaderno, pensando que así podría entender mejor, pero ni siquiera sabía como me sentía ni estaba segura de lo que sabía. Me deje caer sobre el cuaderno. Eran demasiadas emociones para unos días.

De repente escuche como alguien entraba al laboratorio. Tome el primer objeto que vi, unas pinzas, y gire rapidamente en posición defesiva. La mujer rubia puso las manos en alto en posición defesiva.

-¡Tranquila! No voy a atacarte.

-¿Quién es usted?- dije sin relajar mi postura.

-Soy la agente Perotta- quitó las pinzas de mis manos, dejandolas a un lado. -Booth y Brennan me pidieron que te protegiera.

-¿Cómo los conoce?- aún no me daba confianza del todo. Ella pareció notarlo y sonrió de forma amable.

-He trabajado con ellos- contestó.

Me relató el caso en el que trabajaron juntos y, a diferencia de la agente Perkins, sentí que en ella si podía creer. Dijo que le habían pedido ese favor y que Caroline había sido muy insistente con sus superiores hasta que consiguio que ella fuera asignada al Jeffersonian para que así pudiese vigilarme. Suspire, relajandome internamente.

En medio de un trayecto silencioso e incomodo, me llevo hasta casa de Booth. A pesar en que insistí en que podía tomar mi habitación, ella prefirió quedarse en el sillón de la sala. Mientras le acercaba unas almohadas y cobijas, me miraba atentamente.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- dijo de repente.

-Claro- dije.

-¿Tienes algún parentesco con Booth?

Me sorprendí.

-Solo es amigo de la familia- respondí, extrañada. -¿Por?

-Te pareces mucho a él.

-¿En serio?- no pude evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa -¿Por qué lo dices?

-Tu actitud. Además de parecer alguien inteligente, se nota que eres muy intuitiva y empatica. Algo que supongo no sacaste de la doctora Brennan.

Me reí. Tenía razón en ese punto.

-Bueno, aunque es una conclusión muy grande de alguien que no conoces- dije, sonriendo.

-Tienes razón- hizo una sonrisa de lado. -Pero creeme, se nota.

Me parecío que se estaba entrometiendo demasiado, así que solo le dije:

-Buenas noches, descansa- y dí la vuelta, para ir a mi habitación.

-Igualmente, Nadia.

Puedo casi jurar que la escuche reír de forma sarcastica mientras apagaba la luz.

Me tire en mi cama y me envolví en las sabanas, pensando. La agente Perotta parecía estar muy segura de lo que decía, pero solo añadió más confusión a mi ya de por sí revuelta mente.

Mire a mi alrededor y de repente me sente en la cama, sobresaltada. ¡Claro! Para empezar, ¿por qué Booth tendría una habitación para la hija de su compañera solo porque sí?

Como la cabeza comenzaba a doler, decidí ya no pensar en el asunto, pero no sin antes hacer una nota mental de reflexionar en eso más tarde.

Quiza las respuestas estaban más cerca de lo que yo pensaba.


	11. Chapter 11

-Nadia's POV-

Estaba sentada en el laboratorio pensando, mientras el equipo analizaba el cuerpo. Las palabras de la agente Perotta seguían en mi cabeza.

De repente, al levantar la vista y verlos ahí tan concentrados, me animé a preguntar:

-Oigan, ¿creen que me parezco a Booth en algo?

Se miraron sin saber que decir. Por un momento creí que cambiarían el tema, pero Hodgins dijo sin mirarme:

-¿Por qué la pregunta?

-La agente Perotta dijo que me parecía a él.

-¿Perotta esta cuidandote?- dijo Cam.

-Si. Dijo que Booth y mamá se lo pidieron.

-Entonces a si debe de ser- Cam no sonaba muy segura.

Trataron de dejar el tema hasta ahí, pero su actitud me pareció extraña.

-¿Qué saben que yo no?- dije, usando mi tono interrogante y cruzandome de brazos. Se pusieron nerviosos, negando a la defensiva.

Arqué las cejas, mirandolos fijamente.

-No pasa nada- dijo Angela, entrando en la habitación -, solo nos sorprende que le hayan pedido a Perotta que te cuidara, eso es todo.

-No necesito niñera...- me queje, causandoles risas a todos.

Un sonido en la computadora de Hodgins lo alertó, haciendo que saliera corriendo rumbo a su oficina. Nosotras ibamos unos pasos detrás, atentos a lo que sea que hubiese descubierto.

-¡Oh Dios!- exclamó.

-¿Qué?- dije, sonando insistente.

-Tranquila- dijo mirandome.

-¡Habla de una buena vez!

-Ok- replicó él. -Hay rastros de cloro y yodo puro en los residuos de los alimentos que comieron los animales que estaban en el basurero.

-¿Y eso quiere decir?-

-El "acido" que utilizaron para limpiar las heridad de D'Louise fuer hecho en casa, utilizando productos comunes de limpieza.

-Como la sosa caustica o limpiador de pisos- dijo Angela.

-Así es- asintió Hodgins satisfecho. -Se preparó la sustancia desde antes y se dejo reaccionar para que pudiese causar más daño.

-Demasiada preocupación para algo que sucedió "espontaneamente"- dijo Cam. -Booth y Brennan acaban de enterarse hace unos minutos de lo que D'Louise pensaba hacer.

Los 3 asintieron. Sentí en mi interior felicidad al ya no estar solo en un callejón sin salida.

-Oigan- dije de repente -, ¿qué paso con el testamento de D'Louise?

-No dejo- respondió Angela.

-¿No es eso raro siendo alguien que estaba siendo tratado por una enfermedad fulminante?

Ellos intercambiaron miradas, reaccionando en ese extraño detalle.

-Y su esposa tendría que saber el porque- dijo Hodgins.

-No es una idea tan loca- dijo Angela.

-Eso si- dijo Cam. -El problema es interrogar a la esposa.

-Creo que yo puedo ayudarlos con eso- dijo una voz a nuestras espaldas.

Volteamos rapidamente y vimos a la agente Perotta de pie en la puerta.

-¿Por qué querrías ayudarnos?- pregunté.

-Caroline me pidió que apoyara al Jeffersonian con lo que llegaran a necesitar.

-Bueno, mejor tu que la agente Perkins.

-Tendras que acompañarme- dijo.- No puedes estar sola.

-Yo ire contigo- dijo Cam. -Representaré al laboratorio.

Todos los demás asintieron.

-Ok- exclame. -Esperen, debo ir por algo.

Corrí a la oficina de mamá por unos cuadernos que había dejado ahí. Al estar de regreso afuera del laboratorio, escuche como hablaban con la agente Perotta. Me agaché para que no me vieran y así poder escuchar.

-Cuidala mucho- dijo Angela. -Sabes que si algo malo le pasa, Booth y Brennan nos mataran.

-¿Por qué te asignaron a tí?- preguntó Hodgins. -Supongo que por el expediente de Nadia...

-No me asignaron- interrumpió la agente. -Ellos le pidieron a Caroline que fuese yo, para que así no la asignasen a cualquier agente.

-Eso si- dijo Cam. -Con las intenciones extrañas que tiene la agente Perkins hay que tener cuidado.

-Exacto- respondió la agente. -Además, ya saben que esta en el programa de protección a testigos desde que...

No continuaron ya que por accidente me golpeé contra la pared y el ruido llamó su atención.

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas hasta el otro lado del pasillo, para poder fingir que salía de la oficina. Al parecer funciono, ya que al verme por la puerta solo Cam preguntó:

-¿No viste si había alguien afuera?

-No- mentí, sonando tranquila. -No ví ni escuché nada.

Esperaba que me creyeran, pero al parecer si fue así.

-Creo que es mejor que vayan sin mí- dije, levnatando mis cuadernos. -Quedé de hacer una tarea con Jackie.

-Te llevamos hasta su casa- dijo la agente Perotta.

-No se preocupen. Quede de verla en el parque, así que pueden dejarme allí.

Cam asintió pero la agente no parecía muy convencida.

-Ok- aceptó finalmete y nos subimos a su auto.

Mientras iba sola en el asiento de atras me puse mis audifonos, pero solo para que nadie me hablara. Tenía que tranquilizar a mi cerebro.


	12. Chapter 12

-Nadia's POV-

Me dejaron frente al parque y baje del carro lo más rápido que pude. Quería evitar que me preguntaran donde estaba Jackie, así que les dije que la vería en la pista de patineta.

-Muy bien, avísame en cuanto estes con ella- me pidió Cam.

Asentí. Y en cuanto vi que estaban lo suficientemente lejos, llamé a Jackie.

-¿Qué paso Nad?- dijo ella al contestarme.

-¡Necesito que me ayudes!

-¿Por qué, qué paso?

-Nada malo.

-¡No me asustes! ¿Entonces...?

-Estoy muy confundida. Mi cerebro gira dentro de mi cabeza.

-Calma, ya se aclarara todo.

-¡Es demasiado!

-Bueno, en eso tienes razón. Pero tranquilízate, respira y analiza todas las cosas. Las respuestas te llegaran, lo se. Eres demasiado lista.

-Lo haré, o por lo menos lo intentaré.

-¡Debiste de enterarte de algo terrible para ponerte así! ¿Qué paso?

Suspiré.

-Resulta que estoy en el programa de protección a testigos- dije sin rodeos. -Tengo todo un expediente en el FBI.

-¿Y desde cuándo?

-No estoy segura. Creo que desde que nací.

-¡Vaya! ¿Cómo te enteraste?

-Escuche cuando en el laboratorio hablaban de ello.

-¿Y por qué el programa de protección a testigos? ¿Qué pasaría?

-¡Yo que sé! Eso es lo que más me confunde.

-¡Calma, Nad!

-¡No puedo calmarme!

-¡Pues tienes que!- sonaba como un regaño. -¡Si no te calmas, menos entenderás lo que esta pasando!

Tome una gran bocanada de aire, la aguante por unos segundos y las solté lentamente.

-¿Mejor?- dijo ella.

-Eso creo.

-Bueno, es algo. Oye tengo que colgar, ¿hablamos luego?

-Ok

-Bye- colgó.

Me quedé mirando el teléfono, como esperando algo. Recordé la promesa que le había hecho a Cam y le mandé un mensaje.

-¡Bag!- dije en cuanto lo envié y guardé el celular.

Fui hacía un árbol cercano y me recosté sobre el pasto, mirando al infinito. Me encantaba ver la luz del sol a través de las hojas de los arboles porque me ayudaba a pensar con claridad. Con mucha claridad.

Todo había ocurrido muy rápido y no entendía nada. Era como tratar de caminar en línea recta después de dar un millón de vueltas.

¿Por qué habían tantos secretos? ¿Por qué todo había cambiado tan drasticamente?

En eso estaba, sumergida en mis pensamientos, cuando algo cayó en mi cabeza. Rápidamente me senté y mire hacía todos lados. Había una avioncito de papel, como esperando que lo descubriera junto a mi mano. En sus alas tenía escrito mi nombre.

Lo tomé y lo desdoble a prisa. Me empecé a sentir asustada, esperando lo peor. Vi las letras en el papel y, con muchos nervios, comencé a leer:

"¿Por qué estas tirada como lagartija, primita?"

Respire tranquila, ya que sabía quien lo había escrito.

-¡Michael Hodgins!- exclamé. -¡Sal de donde estés!

Se asomó desde atrás del árbol con su enorme sonrisa.

-¡Hola Nadia!- saludó.

Sentí que encontrarlo fue de lo más oportuno. Es como mi hermano, mi primo y mi mejor amigo, todo al mismo tiempo. Desde pequeñitos somos inseparables.

-¡Hola!- saludé, mientras el se sentaba junto a mi. -¿Qué onda con esto?- pregunté, levantando la nota.

-Solo porque sí- dijo él.

Me reí, pero muy poco. Mike notó que había algo raro, así que se acomodó frente a mi y me observó.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó en un tono dulce.

-Mi vida esta revuelta- dije. -¡No entiendo nada!

Se acercó más y abrazó mi cabeza, sobando mi cabeza dramáticamente.

-¡Ya, ya!- decía, con voz como si consolara a un bebé. -Calma, pequeña Nadia.

Me escape y lo empuje ligeramente, riendo.

-¿Ves?- dijo él, igualmente riendo. -La risa ayuda a relajarse.

-Muy cierto- dije, sonriendo de verdad por primera vez en mucho rato.

-Lo mejor es que dejes de pensar, o ese super cerebro que tienes explotará- me dio un golpecito en la frente

-¡Auch!- dije, llevandome la mano a donde me dio el golpe. -¿Pero cómo hago eso?

Mike me miró y dijo con su mejor sonrisa de travesura:

-Eso dejamelo a mí.


	13. Chapter 13

-Nadia's POV-

Michael me tomó de la muñeca, me obligo a levantarme y jaló de mi brazo como si fuese la correa de un perro.

-¡Ay, oye! ¡Vas a arrancar el brazo!- gritaba entre risas. Él solo sonreía ante mi reacción.

Llegamos hasta la pista de patinaje, que estaba en el centro del parque. Note desde lejos que también Jackie iba llegando y saludaba a Durance, Carol, Erick y Kevin, mis amigos de siempre y el resto del equipo "The Dark Bones". Junto con ellos estaba un chico alto y de cabello castaño, a quien reconocí de inmediato: era a quien había visto en el pasillo de la escuela hace unos días.

-¡Oigan!- gritó Mike, cuando estuvimos a unos pasos de ellos. -¡Miren a quien me encontré!

Todos voltearon, casi automáticamente. Mike me soltó y comencé a sobar mi muñeca.

-¡Nadia!- exclamó Durance, corriendo a darme un abrazo. -¡Siento como si hubieses vuelto de un viaje a China!

Escuche como los demás reían.

-Supimos lo de tu mamá- dijo Carol.

-Ouh- dije, mordiendome un labio y mirando ligeramente al suelo.

-Cuentas con nosotros para lo que necesites, capitana- dijo Kevin, haciéndome levantar la vista y reírme de verdad.

Asentí, sonriendo.

Me llamó la atención que el chico castaño no dijera nada. Solo permanecía observando en silencio, lo que me hacía sentir incomoda. Casi por instinto, disimule mi nerviosismo y lo miré fijamente a los ojos. Kevin pareció notarlo, porque se acerco a él y dijo:

-¡Casi lo olvido! Nadia, él es Jayden, es primo de Carol y acaba de llegar a la ciudad hace unas semanas.

-Hola- dijo él.

Respondí con un "Hola" que delataba mi desconfianza. Jackie y Durance, conociendome tan bien, soltaron unas risitas.

-Ahora que ya todos nos conocemos- dijo Carol, acercándose al lado de su primo. -¿Qué hacemos?

Intercambiamos miradas. Jackie aclaró su garganta, haciendo que todos voltearamos a mirarla.

-¿Pues qué más?- dijo, señalando con su cabeza hacía la pista. -¡Patinar!

-¡Claro!- secundó Erick. -¡Hay que aprovechar hoy que nuestra capitana tiene espacio en su apretada agenda!

Todos nos reímos. Corrieron al borde de una alta jardinera, donde habían dejado sus patinetas. Los seguí de cerca, dispuesta a sentarme ahí y observar la practica, pero me sorprendí mucho al ver mi patineta ahí junto con la otras.

-¿Dónde la encontraron?- pregunté extrañada.

-¡La olvidaste en el Jeffersonian la otra vez!- dijo Mike. -Te la iba a devolver, pero no te vi en todos estos días.

Hice una mueca, ya que habría recordado si la hubiese dejado en el laboratorio. Me quede observándola por unos segundos, hasta que la voz de Kevin me hizo volver a la realidad.

-¡Vamos!- exclamaba, ya arriba de la pista.

Sonreí al ver a mi equipo comenzando con sus "rutinas". La patineta no parecía nuestro estilo a simple vista, pero todos amábamos la velocidad. Por eso nos habíamos unido como un equipo, como "The Dark Bones".

Según ellos, mi personalidad era lo que me hacía la perfecta capitana y por eso todos me habían elegido. Bueno, todos a excepción de Carol.

Ella era una de esas personas que no sabes si te odia o no, pero nunca había hecho nada contra a mi. Pero por alguna razón, no lograba confiar en ella como confiaba en Jackie o Durance. Eso si, tenía mucho talento y por eso la aceptamos en el equipo.

Me subí a la pista y me uní a las acrobacias, sintiéndome relajada por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Todos reíamos, divirtiendonos como nunca.

Entonces comencé a sentir rara mi patineta. Trate de detenerme, pero fue cuando ocurrió lo peor: uno de los soportes de las ruedas se desatornilló, justo cuando estaba en una de las puntas de la pista.

Caí hacía atrás y me hubiera dado un fuerte golpe de no haber sido por Jayden. No estoy segura si me atrapó o le caí encima, pero aun así no evito que cayera de lado y me golpeará mi brazo izquierdo. El dolor era tan fuerte que sentí como mi garganta comenzaba a doler por el grito tan fuerte que dí y sentí algunas lagrimas caer por mis mejillas.

Durance y Erick corrieron a auxiliarme y vi como gente se comenzaba a aparecer a mi alrededor.

-¡Haganse a un lado!- gritó Mike, quien era el que tenía más conocimientos médicos.

Ya no sabía que me dolía más, si mi brazo o mi garganta. Todo se juntó.

Mike tomó unas ramas que encontró y las utilizó para inmovilizar mi brazo.

-Hay que llevarla al hospital- dijo Jackie, apareciendo junto a mi.

Ella, junto a Durance y Erick, me ayudaron a levantarme.

Voltee a ver a Mike y, a pesar del dolor, le dije en un tono algo agresivo:

-¡Más te vale que no hables con nadie del Jeffersonian!

Sabía que se enterarían de todas maneras, pero prefería explicarlo yo misma. A mi mamá no le agradaba la idea de mi en el hospital, y si Mike hablaba con Angela todo explotaría. Y ya no tendría tiempo libre, ya que la agente Perotta ya no se despegaría de mi.

Sin embargo, ese día descubrí la poca capacidad que tenía Mike para ocultar cosas.


	14. Chapter 14

-Brennan's POV-

Ese día nos fueron a visitar Angela y Hodgins. Nos llevaron algo de comida decente y nos pusieron al tanto de lo que estaba ocurriendo en el exterior. Pero la visita fue más porque querían preguntarnos el porque le habíamos pedido a la agente Perotta que cuidara de Nadia.

-Consideramos que era lo mejor- respondió Booth.

Solo hice una mueca. Personalmente, no opinaba lo mismo. Era Booth quien lo había decidido, pero tenía buenos argumentos y no me parecía tan malo que alguien estuviese cuidando a mi niña.

-¡Es increible!- exclamó Angela de repente.

La volteamos a ver, sin comprender el porque de su comentario.

-¿Qué es increible?- pregunté.

-Lo mucho- comenzó a reírse. -Lo mucho que Nadia se parece a ti.

No pude evitar sonreír.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- dijo Booth, aún sin entender.

-Porque ambas piensan lo mismo de ella- sonrió.

Pero Booth todavía parecía confundido.

-Lo que Angie quiere decir- intervinó Hodgins -, es que ni Nadia ni Brennan son muy buenas amigas de la agente Perotta.

-Sus reacciones son casi las mismas- secundó Angela.

-Me parece muy lógico- dije. -Seguramente Nadia la ve como una niñera, lo cual podría interpretar como una duda de su capacidad de independencia.

Entonce, comenzó a sonar el celular de Hodgins. Él se puso de pie y se aparto un poco para atender la llamada.

-Bueno- dijo Angela, volviendo a mirarnos. -Aunque, además de ser niñera de Nadia, ella fue asignada al Jeffersonian. Es nuestra ayuda mandada por la fiscalía.

-¿Y la agente Perkins?- preguntó Booth.

-Incluso Caroline duda de cuales sean sus intenciones.

Booth y yo intercambiamos miradas, preocupados.

-¿Y cómo va la investigación?- dijo Booth.

-Muy revuelta- respondió. -No hemos encontrado nada nuevo, solo evidencia de un ácido casero.

-¿Ácido casero?- pregunté.

-Si- continuó Angela. -Al parecer fue una especie de mezcla de productos caseros que alguien estuvo preparando cuidadosamente por días.

-Eso significa- dije -, ¿qué alguien lo ha estado planeando para culparnos?

-Eso parece- asintió ella.

-¿Pero quién?- dijo Booth, pero sonó más como si hablara consigo mismo.

Mentalmente trate de pensar en un sospechoso, pero no encontre nada. Todas las personas que podrían querer hacernos daño estaban en prision y Booth había hecho que Caroline se asegurara de eso.

De repente, en medio del silencio, se oyó que Hodgins decía:

-... ¿Pero qué sucedió?

Angela volteó a mirarlo preocupada. Se veía nerviosa, pensando que algo podría haberle ocurrido a Michael.

-¿Qué paso?- preguntó, algo alarmada.

Hodgins volteó y dijo:

-Al parecer Nadia esta en el hospital otra vez. Sufrió un accidente en la pista de patinaje y se lastimó el brazo.

Su tono permanecía calmado, pero yo no lo estaba.

-¡Pon a Michael en alta voz!- grité.

Booth me silencio, para evitar que llamase demasiado la atención. Si llegaban los guardias, ya no podriamos enterarnos de que sucedió.

Hodgins asintió. Dijo algo en el teléfono y luego presiono un boton.

-Hola tía Brenn- dijo Michael desde en teléfono. Sonaba nervioso.

-¿Cómo esta ella?

-Bien. Solo se rompió el brazo- se calló por un segundo. -Emm... Y también por gritar su garganta se lastimó un poco.

-Dejanos hablar con ella- intervinó Booth.

-Es que... Emm... No se si sea buena idea.

Hodgins soltó una risa.

-¿Por qué?- pregunté, aunque sabía la respuesta.

-Es que... Ella me prohibió que hablara con alguien del Jeffersonian. Me imaginó que era porque no quería que ustedes se preocuparan más por ella.

Se quedo en silencio, esperando respuesta.

-Ponla al teléfono- dijo Booth. -Prometo protegerte de ella.

-Esta bien- respondió él.

Se escucharon unos pasos y como se abría una puerta. Luego el ambiente parecía lleno de voces, lo que supuse sería porque los compañeros de equipo de Nadia y Michael estarían ahí.

-Emm... Nadia?- escuché Mike decir. -Quieren hablar contigo...

De repente el ruido disminuyó, permitiendo que se escuchara la respuesta de Nadia.

-¡Mugre traidor! Debería matarte ahora mismo... ¡Damelo!

Se escucharon unos pasos y luego la vos de Nadia, más clara:

-¿Diga?

-¡Nadia!- exclamó Booth. -¿Qué es lo que sucedió?

-No estoy segura. Uno de los soportes de las ruedas se rompió y con la fuerza de la caida...

-¿Así nada más?- pregunté.

-Eso parece.

-Me parece muy extraño- dije. -¡Deberías haber checado los tornillos!

-Lo se, lo siento. Pero estoy bien, casi no duele.

-¡Prometiste tener cuidado!- exclamó Booth.

Cuando Nadia comenzó con ese gusto por la patineta tenía 6 años. No me agradaba la idea, pero aun así la respete. Como un día sufrió una caida, no quizo volver a intentarlo por 2 días pero ni así se rindió y practicó hasta que consiguió dominarla. A Booth tampoco le agradaba la idea, así que ella decidio hablar con él y prometió tener cuidado. Y jamás se había vuelto a lastimar hasta ese día.

-¡Si, lo se!- respondió Nadia. -¡No pensé que eso pasaría! Cuando Mike me devolvió la patineta, todo parecía normal.

-¡Basta ustedes 2!- interviné. -Lo importante es que estas bien.

-¿Y cómo estan ustedes?- dijo ella, con un tono más suave.

-Bien, pequeña- dije. -Pronto saldremos, te lo prometo.

-Yo se los prometo. Los sacare de ese hoyo- dió un suspiro. -Oigan y ¿por qué me mandaron a Perotta como niñera?.

Angela y Hodgins rió.

-¿Por qué?- volvió a preguntar ella. -¡Ya no necesito niñera! Por si lo olvidaron, hace no mucho cumplí 15.

-Calma, calma- dijo Booth, riendo. -No es tan malo. Además, eres un iman para los problemas.

-¡Oye!

Nosotros intercambiamos miradas, riendo. Angela nos observaba, cruzada de brazos y sonriendo.

Nunca había deseado tanto estar con mi hija como en ese momento. Me hubiera encantado tener esa conversación en el hospital, junto a ella, y ver las caras que ponía al discutir con Booth. Estaría con su yeso, rodeada de sus amigos, amanazando a Mike aún con el brazo inmovil. Cerré los puños con violencia, sintiendo un hueco en mi interior y las lagrimas formandose en mis ojos.

Fue como si Nadia, apesar de mi silencio, supiese lo que pensaba.

-Calma, mamá- me dijo. -Estoy bien. Estare bien. Espero poder ir a verlos en un rato- su tono era dulce, pero también sonaba como si tuviese un nudo en la garganta.

-No es necesario- dijo Booth.

-No era una pregunta- respondió ella.

Reímos al unisono, incluso ella.

Pero aún cuando estuvo a punto de colgar, alcanzamos a escuchar como decía:

-¡No huyas cobarde traidor! ¡Que bueno que estamos en un hospital porque vas a terminar como estatua mal hecha...!

Hodgins tomó el teléfono y lo guardó, riendo.

-Solo espero que Mike no termine tan malherido- dijo.

-Creeme- respondió Booth. -No creo que termine tan mal.

Reímos.

-Bueno- dijo Angela -, debemos volver al Jeffersonian. Cuidense, ¿si?

-Mantenganos al tanto de como esta Nadia- dije.

Ella me abrazó y asintió, sonriendo. Se despidió con Booth con un ademan y luego fue a alcanzar a Hodigins, quien ya estaba afuera.

Suspiré. Cuando nos devolvieron a la celda, Booth dió un golpe contra la pared. Solo me senté y deje que las lagrimas escurrieran por mis mejillas.

-Calma- dijo Booth, sentandose junto a mi.

-No es tan sencillo- respondí.

Me abrazó y nos quedamos ahí, pensando.


	15. Chapter 15

-Nadia's POV-

-¡Ven y enfrentame cobarde!- grité.

Era una escena bastante graciosa: yo, con mi brazo izquierdo enyesado y la mano derecha en forma de puño, persiguiendo a Mike por la sala de emergencias del hospital.

-¡Alejate!- decía él, cubriendose detrás de una camilla cercana. -¡Tenía que hacerlo!

De repente quedo arrinconado y ya iba a golpearlo, pero Kevin, Jayden y Erick me sujetaron por los brazos, alejandome de él. Jackie y Durance se colocaron entre ambos, mientras que Carol solo nos contemplaba, apoyada en una pared alejada.

-¡Respira!- gritaba Jackie.

-¡Sabemos que es un traidor, pero no vale la pena que desperdicies tu energía en él!- exclamó Durance.

-¡Exacto!- asintió Mike, pero luego pensó por unos segundos. -¡Espera! ¿No valgo la pena?- exclamó, enfadado.

Me olvide de mi enojo por lo gracioso de su reacción. Todos parecieron relajarse y se unieron a mi risa, incluido Mike. Acomodamos las camillas en su sitio y nos disculpamos con las enfermeras, que nos habían observado desde las distancia, riendose.

Tomamos nuestras cosas y salimos lo más rápido posible. Era mejor escapar entes de que nos hicieran llamar a un adulto. Salimos tan rápido, evitando a tantos doctores, que cuando por fin estuvimos fuera nos comenzamos a reír como locos.

-¿Ahora que hacemos?- dijo Jackie.

-No lo se- le respondió Kevin. -¿Alguna propuesta?

-Hay que ir al centro comercial- exclamó Durance sin pensarlo.

Todos apoyaron esa idea y comenzaron a caminar, pero yo me quede quieta en mi sitio, haciendo que voltearan a verme.

-¿No vienes Nads?- preguntó Erick.

-No- sonreí, tratando de no preocuparlos. -Quiero ir a visitar a mamá, pero tengo que ir al Jeffersonian antes.

-Como quieras- dijo Carol, sonando muy poco amable.

Jackie se me acercó y me abrazó.

-Si necesitas algo...- dijo.

-Los llamó, no se preocupen- completé.

Ella asintió y se alejó con los demás.

Empecé a caminar, pensando mientras observaba el cielo. Pero luego de un rato de andar, terminé nuevamente en el parque.

No ví a nadie en los alrededores y solo escuchaba el ruido del viento a través de las hojas de los arboles. Me parecía como en cuestión de media hora todo se había vuelto más desierto.

De repente, un crujido rompió el silencio. Miré a todos lados pero no se veía a nadie, así que seguí avanzando, más despacio y con mucha cautela. Pero aún oía los crujidos, como si alguien tuviese una pierna rechinante.

Empecé a avanzar más y más rápido, pero los crujidos venían detrás de mi, avanzando a la misma velocidad. Mi corazón comenzó a acelerar a mil por hora

Llegué hasta donde estaba la pista de patinaje y me giré para ver detrás de mi a toda velocidad.

Nada. No había nadie.

Sentí una mano en mi hombro, detrás de mi. Grité y me gire, levantando mis puños de forma defensiva.

-¡Calma!- dijo él. -No te haré nada.

Me alejé unos pasos para observarlo mejor. Era un hombre joven, de cabello oscuro y piel blanca, y me observaba atentamente. Me tranquilizó un poco el hecho de que usaba una bata del Jeffersonian.

-¿Quién eres?- le pregunté.

-Soy Richard Koslov- respondió, señalandose. -Soy uno de los becarios de Jeffersonian.

-No recuerdo haberte visto antes.

-No me sorprende- a pesar de que sonreía, algo en su voz me produjo un escalofrio. Sonaba a una mezcla de amenaza, sarcasmo e hipocresia. Trate de alejarme, pero su vos me detuvo. -¿Por qué huyes?

-No huyó- pero hasta yo percibía la mentira en mi voz.

Comenzó a avanzar hacía mi, lentamente. Permanecí atenta, tratando de percibir si él era el causandote del crujido, pero no escuchaba nada.

-Creeme, no es a mi a quien le debes temer. ¿Tú confiarias en alguien que te ha mentido toda la vida?

-Claro que no. ¿Qué tonteria estas diciendo?

-No es una tontería. Es solo que, si me engañaran como a ti, yo no podría soportarlo.

-¿De qué hablas? Siempre se han preocupado por mi y ...

-¡Eres de verdad ingenua! Todos te engañan. Te niegan la posibilidad de tener tu vida como la quieres, con tu familia completa.

Me quede en silencio por unos segundos. Lo observé y él me sonrió.

-¡Estas loco!- exclamé, para luego salir corriendo.

-¡Creeme!- gritó. -¡Solo quiero ayudarte!


	16. Chapter 16

-Nadia's POV-

Corrí y corrí hasta el Jeffersonian y apenas llegué, esquive a todos en mi camino hasta llegar a la oficina de mi mamá. Todos me miraron extrañados, la gran mayoría fijando su vista en mi inmovil brazo izquierdo.

Me me encerré en la oficina y me tire en el piso, apoyada contra la puerta.

-No...- me dije en voz alta. -Él esta loco. ¡Es un lunatico!

Comencé a jugar con mi cabello, enredandolo en mi dedo indice. Estaba muy confundida y asustada. Necesitaba ayuda, ¿pero de quién?

De repente la brillante idea vinó a mi mente. Chasqué los dedos y me pusé de pie, saliendo igual de rápido del lugar en busca de quien podría ser mi mejor ayuda.

Sweets se sorprendió al verme en su oficina, ya que al igual que mi madre, yo no era muy creyente de la psicología.

-¿Qué ocurre, Nadia?- me preguntó, poniendose en pie. -Te ves muy alterada.

-Lo estoy- respondí, tratando de sonar lo menos sarcastica posible.

Me deje caer en uno de los sillones que tenía frente a su escritorio y él hizo lo mismo. Le conté todo, desde lo confundida que me sentía porque no estaba consiguiendo ayudar a mamá y Booth, y como empeoró cuando el tal Richard Koslov me dijo todas esas cosas.

Él me escuchó con paciencia, mirandome inexpresivo. Eso me recordó el porque no me gustaban los psicologos: solo te analizaban como a una microbio bajo un microscopio.

Cuando terminé mi relato, él me preguntó:

-¿Y qué piensas de lo que Richard te dijo?

-¡Que es una mentira!- exclamé con repentina molestía.

-Calma, ¿por qué te alteras así?

-No lo se, solo no me gusta que insinues que puede ser verdad.

-¿Y si si lo fuera?

-¡No lo es!

-¿Entonce por qué dudas?

Lo miré incredula, pero debía admitir que tenía razón.

-Pues, la verdad...

-No me digas que no lo has pensado, porque por tu reacción se que no es así. Se nota que tienes miedo a estar negando la verdad- me miro fijamente.

-Si. No me gustaría que fuera así- dije en un tono más tranquilo.

-Es normal que reacciones de esa manera. No te agrada la idea de que traicionen tu confianza y por eso tu subconciente utiliza este tipo de actitudes como un mecanismo de defensa.

-¿Si sabes que solo tengo 15 años, verdad?- insinué que no entendía.

-Creo que me entiendes perfectamente- respondió con seguridad, cruzandose de brazos

Eso no pude discutirlo. Sweets dejo escapar una pequeña sonrisa, como orgulloso de haber ganado.

-Entonces- dije, recuperando mi postura seria y cambiando rápidamente de tema -, ¿me vas a ayudar o no?

-¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?

-Necesito averiguar que sucede. Ellos te cuentas todo, así que...

-¿Te digo una mejor solución? Preguntales a Booth y Brennan, simple.

-Haces que suene demasiado fácil.

-Lo es en realidad.

-No. Me sigue pareciendo demasiado rara la manera en la que él lo dijo todo- dije como hablando ya más para mi.

Me pareció notar que se ponía nervioso y daba un suspiro, como si reprochara internamente a alguien.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunté mirandolo fijamente.

-Nada- respondió, tratando de sonar natural.

Lo dudé pero me pareció que solo sería un esfuerzo inútil el preguntar, ya que como era lógico lo seguiría negando.

-Mejor me voy- dije, poniendome de pie.

-Suerte- respondió, haciendo una ademan de despedida.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mi y me quede ahí un segundo, para poder escuchar si decía algo, pero lo único que percibí fue otro suspiro, reflejando alivio esta vez.

-Entonces si debe de haber un secreto- pensé.

Me quede pensando en ello todo el camino hacía el Jeffersonian. Cuando llegué estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos, que no note que Angela ceminaba cerca y cho que con ella, tirando los papeles que tenía en las manos.

-¡Lo siento!- exclemé, inclinandome de inmediato a ayudarla. Los colocamos en la mesa más cercana y comenzamos a ordenarlos.

-No te procupes- dijo, observandome. -Creí que estarías con los chicos.

-No. No tuve ganas de ir.

Acomodamos todo en varios folders y mientras los haciamos, sentí que su vista estaba clavada en mi yeso con una expresión preocupada. Tratando de cambiar el tema, pregunté con una tono casual:

-Oye, por curiosidad, ¿mamá jamas te contó nada acerca de mi padre?

Se quedó en silencio. La miré, creyendo que tal vez no me había escuchado, pero ví que se mordía los labios y se veía nerviosa, a pesar de lo mucho que trataba de disimularlo.

-¿Angie?- dije, tratando de finjir que no había notado su reacción. -Si me escuchaste, ¿verdad?

Ella me miró y asintió.

-Si- su tono parecía algo triste. -¿Sabes? Ya eres mayor, así que seré honesta contigo.

Esa frase tranqulizó un poco mi corazón, que ya latía de forma acelerada, haciendo que me sintiera agradecida con ella. Me apoye en la mesa y la miré atentamente, esperando su respuesta.

Ella dió un suspiro me miró fijamente a los ojos y dijo:

-Yo no soy la mejor persona que puede explicarte eso.

Me decepcionó su respuesta, pero continue escuchando:

-Respecto a él, solo puedo decirte que sé quien es. Lo conocí y todo, pero es una situación un tanto delicada que debes de hablar con tu mamá, ¿ok?

Asentí. Ella me sonrió y asintió igualmente, poniendose de pie y continuando su camino.

-¡Rayos!- exclamé una vez ya no la ví cerca.

Quedé en el mismo sitio donde había comenzado, pero por lo menos tenía un dato excelente: si Angela lo conocía, significaba que no estaba tan lejos de mi. La pregunta era, ¿quién podría ser?

Decidí hacerle caso a Angela e ir a ver a mi mamá. Recogí mi mochila con un movimiento brusco, lo cual tiró lo que había en su interior: lo que había quedado de mi patineta. Las ruedas estaban separadas del resto y el soporte medio unido con la tabla casi rota por la mitad por el impacto, cayeron al suelo estrepitosamente.

Solté un suspiro de resignación, agachandome a recogerlo con pesadez. Al tener un brazo enyesado era más lento, por lo que pude observar atentamente cada pieza. Había guardado las ruedas cuando note algo extraño en el soporte que se había desarmado. Parecía lleno de aceite seco y lucía torcido, por lo que no era posible que los tornillos hubieran estado bien ajustados.

Vacíe de nuevo las demás piezas para observar mejor. Al parecer el otro soporte estaba igual, pero había resistido mejor el peso por su posición y también me percaté que la tabla había sido cortada ligeramente por la mitad y que había tenido suerte porque no se había roto. Ese habría sido un golpe peor.

-Sabotaje- concluí con obvia seguridad.

Recogí todo de nuevo en la mochila y salí disparada de ahí, evitando a todos para que no lograran preguntarme nada.

Iba saliendo del laboratorio, mirando alrededor de forma cautelosa, cuando choque con Hodgins.

Ambos soltamos un grito por la sorpresa.

-¡Nadia!- exclamó. -¿Pero qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué acaso no puedo?

-Es solo que...

-Perdona, pero tengo que irme- lo esquivé y salí disparada de ahí.

Suspire aliviada apenas atravesé la puerta y caminé al exterior. Avance lentamente, tratando de parecer tranquila por si me observaban por la ventana, pasando junto al callejón que había sido marcado como escena del crimen. Me detuve a observar por un momento. La cinta amarilla de "No pase" estaba frente a mi, pero lanzando una mirada alrededor. la esquivé y comencé a inspeccionar.

Todavia estaban los rastros del crimen: la silueta del cuerpo marcada con tiza, el bote de basura con un hoyo de bala, suciedad por todos lados y muchas cosas de ese tipo. Pero algo no encajaba con los demás: un rastro de sangre, que empezaba desde donde había estado el cuerpo hasta salir del callejón, desapareciendo en el pavimento de la banqueta.

Lo primero que hice fue regresar al interior del laboratorio. Cam, Angela y Hodgins me miraron asustados cuando aparecí en la oficina corriendo con toda mi fuerza.

Antes de que pudieran hablar, dije jadeante:

-Tienen... tienen que ver... esto...

Salí corriendo de nuevo con ellos detrás mio. Llegamos al callejón, pero esta vez rompí la cinta amarilla para permitirnos el paso. Les señale el suelo, indicando el camino que seguía la marca roja que era apenas perceptible.

-Un rastro de sangre- dijo Hodgins.

Asentí.

-Si se supone que D'Louise fue encontrado aquí- señalé el sitio donde estaba la silueta de tiza -, donde hay una marca de bala y el cuerpo solo fue movido por los forenses, ¿cómo es posible que haya un camino de sangre?

Todos me observaron atentos.

-D'Louise no fue asesinado como parece- concluyó Hodgins, mirando de nuevo el rastro.

Cam y Angie lucían sorprendidas.

Me cruzé de brazos y sonreí satisfecha, mientras miraba mi descubrimiento.


	17. Chapter 17

-Booth's POV-

Nos había llevado a la sala de visitas. Habíamos pedido hablar con Caroline, esperando que nos pudiera poner al tanto de como estaban la situación. Agradeciamos de ver el hecho de que alguien como ella estuviera en la fiscalía, porque ya no sabíamos en quien podíamos confiar.

Ella entró con un café en una mano y un montón de papeles en la otra. Al vernos nos lanzo una sonrisa torcida, sin saber muy bien como comenzar.

-Agente Booth, Dra. Brennan- saludó, sentadose frente a nosotros. -No me imaginé jamas verlos aquí.

-Somos inocentes- exclamó Bones a la defensiva de inmediato.

-Lo se- dijo Caroline con seguridad, dando un sorbo a su vaso. -Y creanme cuando les digo que todos estamos dando nuestro mejor esfuerzo para sacarlos pronto de aquí.

-Lo sabemos- dije. -¿Cómo va todo?

-Sé que ambos entienden como esta mi situación- dijo. -No puedo decirles muchos detalles, solo lo indispensable y lo que puede afectarlos de manera directa. Aún estamos esperando algunas pruebas del Jeffersonian, equipo en el que por ahora esta Nadia Brennan- sonrió ligeramente. -¿Me pueden explicar como es que empezó a trabajar con ellos?

Bones no pudó evitar sonreír y con eso, Caroline entendió de inemediato.

-De tal palo...- dijo mientras la observaba.

Tampoco pude evitar sonreír.

Caroline dió un suspiró, regresando a su gesto serio, y nos mostró algunos de los papeles, comenzando a explicarnos la situación:

-Saroyan y Perotta interrogaron a la esposa de D'Louise. Ella tiene una cohartada muy lógica y comprobable, ya que estaba en la escuela con sus 2 hijos. Pero lo más importante es que confirmó el hecho de que su esposo había estado en un fuerte tratamiento por leucemía, por lo que había comenzado a arreglar algunos documentos y esas cosas. Aparentemente el hombre no estaba deprimido e incluso tomaba todo com demasiada calma, por lo que su actitud comenzó a extrañarla los ultimos días que lo vió.

-¿Qué sucedió?- dije.

-D'Louise comenzó a actuar extraño, como si quisiera huir de algo. De hecho, la familia iba a mudarse a la mañana siguiente del día en que lo asesinaron.

Bones y yo intercambiaron miradas.

-Y lo más importante- añadió Caroline. -"Mini Bones" encontró un rastro de sangre que no concuerda con la teória que se tiene de su asesinato.

-¿"Mini Bones"?- preguntó Brennan, extrñada.

No pude evitar reír.

-Es lógico- expliqué. -Esa niña en una pequeña forense en acción.

-Más que eso- dijo Caroline. -Apenas la signen al FBI, la quiero en mi equipo.

-¿Al FBI?- pregunte, divertido con el entusiasmo que Caroline mostraba con esa idea.

-Si- continuó ella. -Es muy intuitiva y observadora. Seria una excelente Agente Especial.

-Lógico- sentí que era la primera vez que Brennan reía en mucho tiempo.

-Oigan- Caroline llamó nuestra atención. -Respecto a Nadia, necesito que aclaremos bien su situación.

Nos observaba fijamente por unos segundos, para luego buscar nuevamente entre todos sus papeles. Sacó de entre ellos un folder azul, abriendolo y observandolo por un momento, y luego lo dejo abierto frente a nosotros.

Era una notificación de servicios infantiles.

-No se si se enteraron de la situación- dijo Caroline -, pero quieren llevarse a Nadia para tenerla bajo custodia.

-¡No!- exclamó Bones de inemdiato. -No lo permitiré.

Ví de reojo como reprimía el impulso de ponerse en pie, aprentando con mucha fuerza sus puños sobre la mesa. Acerque mi mano a la suya, tratando de calmarla.

-No lo permitiremos- dije. -No lo permitiran- le lanzé una mirada a Caroline, quien asintió firmemente. Ella pareció tranqulizarse un poco, pero seguía estando muy tensa.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó, respirando profundamente.

-Su situación es delicada- dijo Caroline. -No hay tutores adecuados para ella.

-Eso es solo un pretexto- dije.

-De hecho, si hay tutores. Pero todos son considerados como "de riesgo".

Brennan se pusó muy seria. La abrace y sentí como unas lagrimas se escapaban de sus ojos. Era algo terrible el verla tan vulnerable.

En ese momento apareció uno de los guardias en la puerta.

-No me presiones- exclamó Caroline antes de que el pudiese hablar. -Voy en unos minutos.

Nos ibamos a poner de pie cuando él nos detuvo.

-Tienen otra visita- dijo.

Se escuchó un golpé secó y como levantaban una patineta del suelo con una pisada.

-Evite usar eso en el interior, señorita- dijo un hombre.

-Lo siento- reconocimos esa voz de inmediato.

Nadia apareció por la puerta, sonriendo y sosteniendo la patineta de Mike en su mano derecha. Bones corrió a abrazarla, revisando su brazo enyesado con delicados movimientos, a pesar de que ella le aseguraba que estaba bien.

-Los dejare solos- dijo Caroline, poniendose de pie y saliendo

El guardía le lanzó a Nadia una mirada de advertencia, la cual ella captó rápidamente, sentandose y poniendo la patineta sobre la mesa con las ruedas hacía arriba.

Apenas el hombre cerró la puerta, ella empezó a palticarnos con gran emoción. Pero se notaba que no decía lo que de verdad tenía guardado, ya que hablaba con una alegría exagerada por cosas mínimas.

-¿Caroline ya les contó de mi descubrimiento?- fue lo que pudó decir cuando notó que la veíamos fijamente.

-Si- le respondí. -También nos dijo que ahora eres "Mini Bones".

Ella rió, pero su risa sonaba algo apagada. Solo unos segundos después guardó silencio y se mordió ligeramente los labios. Brennan y yo lo notamos de inemdiato, intercambiando miradas de preocupación.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Bones, acercandose a su lado.

Nadia bajo la vista y torció el gesto. Se notaba que quería hablar pero dudaba mucho en que decir.

Me acerqué y tome su mano enyesada. Ella levantó la vista de inmediato, muy soprendida y sonrió.

Atrapé su mirada en la mia y noté que tenía miedo.

-Adelante- le dije. -Sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros.

Dió un fuerte suspiro y, con un tono bajo, comencó a explicar:

-Lo que sucede es que... Bueno, yo quería...- volvió a tomar aire y recordé lo mucho que le molestaba cuando no podía ser directa. Miró fijamente a Bones y dijo: -Quiero que me digas quien es mi papá. Tengo derecho a saberlo y conocer el porque no estamos con él. Por favor.

Su mirada era suplicante. Mire a Bones y ella se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Era tiempo de decir la verdad.

-Seré honesta contigo, mi pequeña- le dijo a Nadia.

-Pero sobre todo debes de entender- dije -, que todo lo que ha hecho tu mamá por ti ha sido por protegerte.

Ella asintió. Nos observaba atentamente, sin parecer molesta ni asustada.

Brennan tomó aire y, sujetando fuertemente las manos de Nadia, le sonrió.

Pero cuando estaba apuntó de hablar escuchamos ruidos en el exterior. Alguien estaba atentando contra el lugar con un arma de fuego. Se escucharon gritos de terror y como todos trataban de huir.

-¡Cubranse!- fue mi primera reacción.

Empuje la mesa para hacer una muralla, para así evitar posibles balas que atravesaran las paredes. Bones abrazó a Nadia con todas sus fuerzas y ella parecía en serio asustada.

Me sentí impotente al recordar que no tenía un arma y, si llegaban a entrar, me seria díficil poder defenderlas. Solté un puñetazo enfadado contra la pared.

Se oyó que abrían la puerta y me preparé mentalmente para lo que viniera. Pero cuando salté para atacar a la persona me encontré con Perkins, quien traía un chaleco antibalas puesto, otros más en la mano izquierda y su arma en la otra mano.

-¿Estan bien?- preguntó.

Asentimos.

-Será mejor que me lleve a la chica de aquí- dijo y ante el gesto negativo de Brennan, le pusó rápidamente un chaleco anti-balas y nos dió uno a nosotros.

Nadia nos miraba con tristeza. Se veía que queía permanecer con nosotros pero era demasiado peligroso.

Perkins me lanzó una mirada, como pidiendome permiso para poder irse.

-Vete- dije, mirando a Nadia. -No soportaríamos que algo te sucediera.

Ella asintió y la agente Perkins comenzó a jalarla del brazo hasta que consiguió sacarla de ahí. Las balas habían cesado, pero ella permanecía vigilante, cubriendo a Nadia,

Nosotros permanecímos ahí hasta que un agente apareció y todos fueron llevados a un hospital bajo custodía.


	18. Chapter 18

-Nadia's POV-

La agente Perkins me saco de ahí con algo de violencia. Tiraba de mi brazo no enyesado con violencia y yo sentía que me miraba con molestía y ansiedad, checando los alrededores con miedo. Ya había comenzado a atarceder y por las balas se había cortado la instalación, por lo cual el ambiente tenía solo una tenue luz.

-Todo bien- escuché que alguien decía a los lejos, pero aún así la agente no se detenía, guíandome a por un rumbo confuso y desconocido.

De repente, llegamos a un lugar aún más oscuro, que no parecía tener ningun tipo de ventana o salida. Pero entonces se escucho un golpé sordo y ya no sentí mas la mano de la agente en mi brazo.

-¿Agente?- pregunte en la oscuridad, moviendo mis brazos tratando de encontrarla.

Camine con pasos inseguros, tanteando el terreno a mi alrededor, temiendo lo peor. La oscuridad ya era profunda y me parecía imposible la idea de estar en un sotano o un sitio sin ventanas, así que conclui que ya había anochecido. O eso me repetía para dejar de temblar por el temor.

Al dar un paso me impacté contra algo con fuerza. Sabía que era una persona, ya que la sujetaba por el codo y sentía que era un brazo corpulento, de un hombre.

-¿Podría ayudarme, por favor?- dije.

La persona no me respondío, ni siquiera pareció escucharme.

Fue hasta ese momento que recorde que tenía mi celular en el bolsillo y lo busque rápidamente. Su blanca luz me permitió ver que estaba en una especie de pasillo, pero las ventanas parecían selladas y habían sido pintadas de negro. Luego giré hacía la persona que estaba delante mio e ilumine para verla mejor.

Tenía unos pies grandes, o por lo menos eso parecía con las anchas botas de trabajo que traía puestas. Vestía unos pantalones deportivos y guantes de piel negros, pero ya no quise mirar más al notar un objeto reflejante que tenía en la mano izquierda: un cuchillo, que lucía de verdad afilado.

Salí corriendo en la oscuridad, escapando de ese desconocido lo mejor que podía. El miedo era peor por el hecho de que no estaba segura de sí venía o no detrás mio, y aumentaba cada vez que chocaba con algo o caía al suelo.

Por fin me impacte contra una puerta de emegercia, y con mi brazo luche por abrirla lo más rápido que pude. La empuje con todas mis fuerzas y salí despavorida al exterior.

Había salido a un callejón lleno de basura y grafitis en la paredes; y a pesar de que había un poste de luz cerca, era muy poca luz la que llegaba al lugar.

Me apoye contra una de las paredes por un segundo. Sentía mi corazón latiendo a gran velocidad, mi respiración entrecortada y mis pulmones ardiendo por el esfuerzo. También dolia mi brazo enyesado y mi aún malherida garganta, lo que me hizo sentir como si fuera una máquina defectuosa mientras trataba de calcular cuanta distancia había corrido. Seguramente había sido bastante.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al escuchar que alguien se acercaba por la puerta por la que acababa de salir. Sin pensarlo 2 veces, huí corriendo con todas mis fuerzas.

Los posted de luz ya iluminaban las calles y me pareció que no sabía en donde estaba. Miré alrededor, tratando de ubicarme en medio de la gran confusión y miedo que sentía.

Por no ver por donde iba, choque contra alguien con fuerza y cayendo al suelo. Y por los nervios, mi primera reacción fue gritar y cerrar los ojos, esperando lo peor.

-¡Calma!- dijo una voz que me parecio muy familiar.

Aún sintiendome muy tensa, comencé a abrir los ojos con lentitud. Me sentí como una tonta al abrir primero uno y luego el otro, como una pequeña asustadiza viendo una pelicula de terror.

Me sorprendí mucho con la figura que estaba igualmente en el suelo frente a mi, mirandome con gran confusión.

-¿Jayden...?


	19. Chapter 19

-Nadia's POV-

-¿Jayden...?- dije extrañada y seriamente confundida. -¿Pero qué haces aquí?

Me pareció que él aguantó la risa por mi pregunta.

-Aquí vivo- dijo mientras se ponía de pie, señalando a un edificio a tus espaldas. -¿No lo reconoces? Los del equipo vienen a ver a mi prima muy seguido, ¿no?

-Ahh...- dije, mirando alrededor tambien poniendome de pie. Realmente me sonaba familiar ese lugar, pero todo parecía diferente en la noche y dudé si alguna vez había ido por ahí. Me pregunté si sería tan tarde en realidad.

Mire hacía atras, calculando que había corrido como 15 cuadras en zig-zag desde la prision. Ni siquiera me había percatado. Definitivamente a los del Jeffersonian y a la agente Perotta les daría un infarto al no encontrarme.

-¿Estas perdida?- la voz de Jayden me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-¿Eh...? ¡No!- exclamé casi ofendida. -Sé perfectamente donde estoy.

Me mordí los labios. Era más que obvio que lo decía solo por orgullo, además del fastidio que me provocaba el tener que darle explicaciones.

-Mentirosa- dijo él, riendo ligeramente y cruzandose de brazos.

Su comentario realmente me hizo enfadar. Mi dí media vuelta, dispuesta a alejarme, pero su mano me detuvo. Le lancé una mirada fúrica.

-Era una broma- dijo. -No tienes porque reaccionar de esa manera.

Respiré hondo y lo miré. Tal vez no tenía mucho que lo conocia, pero su procupación parecía sincera. Suspiré, tranquilizandome, agradeciendo por lo menos ver a un rostro conocido.

-¿Quieres qué te acompañe?- preguntó, sacandome de mis pensamientos.

-Ok- contesté.

Asintio y estuvo junto a mi todo el tiempo, siguiendome en silencio. Aunque conocía Washington casi a la perfección, en es momento me parecía que la ciudad se habia hecho más grande; no conseguía ubicarme. Me sentia muy confundia y parecía que nadie podía ayudarme, con excepción de Jayden.

Comenzamos a avanzar por las calles. Lo único que había dicho antes de seguirme en silencio total fue que estaría junto a mi hasta que me ubicara.

-¿Qué paso?- dijo después de un largo rato de caminar en silencio. -Te veías muy asustada.

-No te puedo decir mucho- dije -, solo que ha sido de las experiencias más horribles que he tenido.

-¿Más horrible que una clase de mate?- dijo, sonriendome.

-Si- dije, sin poder evitar que se me escapara una sonrisa.

-Entonces si que fue terrible.

-¡No tienes ni idea!

Al hablar y bromear con él, comencé a sentir que regresaba al mundo real. La ciudad de nuevo me pareció tranquila, observando los coches y el trafico a nuestro alrededor.

De repente junto a nosotros apareció un edificio conocido. Era la sede del FBI, donde había estado hace tan solo a unas horas cuando fui a buscar la ayuda de Sweets. Me detuve y lo contemple en silencio.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Jayden, volteando a mirarme.

-Nada- dije y seguí adelante.

Podría haberme ido sola a casa desde ahí, pero una parte de mí se aterraba con esa idea. Algo poco común en mi.

Me pusé a pensar. ¿Por qué, cuando estaba apunto de descubrir algo importante sobre mi, algo ocurría y lo impedía? Y entonces, un recuerdo vino a mi mente.

Alguna vez acompañe a mamá a una de las terapias que Booth y ella tenían con Sweets ocasionalmente. Yo era pequeña y curiosa, no me podía estar quieta y desordenaba los libros que Sweets tenía en los estantes más bajos; y en una ocasión, un borrador de cubierta roja fue el que más llamó mi atención y comencé a hojearlo. Ni siquiera podía leer todavía, pero aún así me senté en la alfombra y lo observé atentamente.

Recuerdo vagamente que Sweets rió cuando lo vió en mis manos y les dijo:

-Y ahora, ¿aún creen que mi conclusión estaba equivocada?- señaló el libro.

Booth y mamá intercambiaron miradas y sonrieron con complicidad.

Desde el suelo los observaba, sin comprender el porque de sus reacciones.

¿Y si ese libro era la clave que tanto estaba buscando?

Me detuvé en secó y volteé a mirar a Jayden. Él me miró extrañado mientras yo le sonreía de forma sospechosa.

-Oye, ¿me ayudarías con algo?

Ni siquiera me había respondido aún cuando yo ya corría, tirandó de su brazo hacía la entrada del edificio del FBI.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- dijo extrañado.

-Tú sigueme.

Entre con él detrás mio y me dirigí sin dudarlo hasta el ascensor. Con un poc de suerte, Sweets ya se habría ido y los encargados de la limpieza aún no entraban, por lo que la puerta estaría abierta.

Pero mientras pensaba en mi plan, ignorando las preguntas de Jayden, la puerta del ascensor se abrió y entró el jefe de Booth, Hacker. Soltó un suspiró de fastidió, ya que él siempre me había parecido una persona poco brillante, y era peor por el hecho de que había invitado a mi mamá a salir un par de veces. Ella lo rechazaba y eso me alegraba.

-Hola Nadia- me saludó.

Le dije hola con un ademán y me giré, evitando mirarlo a la cara. Jayden solo observaba, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por aguantar su risa.

-¿Cómo esta Temperance?- preguntó.

-Bien- dije secamente, en el tono que siempre tenía hacía él.

-¿Y tú cómo te encuentras?- definitivamente él no notaba mi odio.

-Bien, gracias

No pude evitar soltar un gruido. Se notaba que detestaba estar ahí, ¿cómo era que él no captaba?

-Soy Jayden Olivera, amigo de Nadia- dijo él de repente, extendiendo su mano para estrechar la de él. Me sorprendí, porque fue hasta ese momento cuando reaccione que no conocía su apellido.

-Hacker, agente especial del FBI.

Jayden soló asintió.

-¿Por qué no lo habías presentado, Ill?- dijo Hacker en un tono burlón.

-Es Illeana. Ese es mi nombre, no Ill.

Hacker y Jayden comenzaron a reírse, lo que hizo que torciera el gesto y sentí como mi rostro enrojecia. Le lancé una mirada fulimante a mi acompañante, pero ni asía dejo de reír.

Por fin llegamos al piso que buscaba y en cuanto se abrieron las puerta, salí corriendo de ahí.

Sentía que mi garganata comenzaba a arderme y sentía que estaba ronca de nuevo.

-¡Adios, Nadia!- dijo Hacker a mis espaldas. -¡Saludame a Temperance!- y luego escuché como las puertas se cerraban.

Ni siquiera estaba segura de que Jayden iba detrás mio hasta que de repente caminaba junto a mi.

-¿Por qué él te molesta?- dijo, pero aún tenía una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿A qué te refieres?- trataba de finjir demencia.

-¿Te molesta que te llamen Illeana o te molesta que él lo haga?

-Ambas. Pero más la segunda.

-¿Por qué? Se ve que no es mala persona.

-Pues si, pero... ¡agh!

-¿Pero qué?- comanzaba a fastidiarme.

-Solo que me parece alguien muy metiche y además no se rinde en invitar a mi mamá a salir.

-¿Y eso que tiene de malo?

Ignoré su pregunta y abrí la puerta de la oficina de Sweets. Las pocas personas que estaban alrededor no nos prestaron atención, estaban demasiado ocupados en poder ir pornto a casa.

Sonreí al ver que la puerta no tenía llave. Nos apresuramos a entrar y cerré la puerta detrás nuestro. Miré por la persiana hacía el exterior, para estar segura de que todo estaba en orden.

-Y exactamente, ¿qué estamos buscando?- dijo Jayden, de pie en el centro de la oficina y mirando alrededor.

-Un libro- respondí, caminando hacia el mueble que Sweets tenía detrás de su escritorio. Jayden miró hacia los estantes llenos de libros, confundido. No pude evitar reírme de su reacción.

-No de esos libros- lo mire de frente. -Es un borrador de uno. Son copias, engargoladas en una pasta roja, con notas hechas a lapiz y algunas hojas marcadas con post-it pequeños de colores. Como del tamaño de un cuaderno.

Comenzamos a buscar pero, para nuestra mala suerte, ese no era el único borrador que Sweets tenía.

-¡Por Dios!- exclamé. -¿Dónde lo pudó haber puesto?

Finalmente lo encontramos en uno de los cajones del escritorio. Lo abrí y en la portada decía: "Huesos, el corazón del asunto. Por Lance Sweets." Me deje caer sobre la alfombra y Jayden se acercó y se sentó junto a mi.

-¿Ese es?- pregunté.

Asentí.

-¿Para?- Jayden no entendía que sucedía.

-Es la clave que necesito.

-¿Una clave para qué?

Lo miré. Fue obvio para mi en ese momento un hecho inegable: Jayden no tenía ni idea de quien era yo, ni quien era mi mamá. Nada. Al verlo sentí que podía confiar en él, era algo que mi instinto me decía.

-Para saber sobre mi papá- dije, sin ni siquiera pensarlo.

-Oh, ya...- asentía, como si hubiese entendido algo por fin.

-¿Qué?- dije extrañada.

-Es por eso por lo que Hacker no te agrada. Tú quieres a tu familia completa.

Mordí mis labios, sintiendo como si las resistencias de mi interior se hubiesen quebrado. De forma sorpresiva, él tomó mi barbilla y levantó mi rostro, mirandome a los ojos. Sentía que iba a comenzar a llorar, pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo por evitarlo.

-¿Qué le paso a tu papá?- me preguntó, mientras soltaba mi barbilla y me observaba atentamente.

Dí un suspiro y comencé a hablar:

-No lo se, no lo conozco. Toda mi vida he estado solo con mi mamá. Los primeros 4 años de mi vida estaba solo ella, pero fue ahí cuando conocí a Booth y a todos los del Jeffersonian. Por eso nunca he sentido la falta de una familia. Aún así, estoy dispuesta a todo por saber la verdad.

Jayden me abrazó, algo que me desconcertó. Me sentí extraña pero sentía una gran liberación al poder confiarle esto a alguien, a pesar de apenas haberlo conocido. Fue aún más raro para mi el sentir mi corazón a mil por hora y como su un escalofrio me reccorriera de pies a cabeza.

Decidí ignorarlo, tenía algo más importante para pensar en ese momento. No distracciones, tenía que poder averiguar que sucedía con mi pasado antes que nada.

Cuando Jayden me soltó, me limité a sonreirle. Nos pusimos de pie y salimos de ahí, mientras yo sostenía el manuscrito fuertemente contra mi pecho, aferrandome a el como si fuese un tesoro.

Jayden iba junto a mi, pero de repente parecía demasiado silencioso. Corrimos hasta la salida y no nos detuvimos hasta que estuvimos fuera del edificio.

Estabamos jadeantes. Del esfuerzo, sentía mi brazo enyesado doler, recordando hasta ese momento que tenía el yeso.

-Bueno- dije, recuperando el aire y sintiendome extrañamente nerviosa -, será mejor que vaya a casa o mi guardiana se preocupara.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- preguntó Jayden, quien también parecía nervioso.

-No- respondí, sonriendo amablemente. -Muchas gracias, pero de aquí puedo irme sola. Además, creo que es mejor que solo yo reciba el sermón.

Comencé a alejarme.

-¡Espera!- gritó, haciendo que me girara rápidamente.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Asentí.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- dijo, haciendo que me extrañara. -Me refiero a tu nombre completo- sonaba como si esa no fuera en realidad su pregunta, pero no le dí importancia.

-Ah- dije, confundida. -Me llamó Nadia Illeana Brennan- asintió en silencio. -¿Por?

-Es que todos te llaman Nadia, pero cuando corregiste a Hacker me confundí.

Reí.

-Ya esta aclarado- extendí mi mano a broma. -Mucho gusto, ¿Jayden...?

Él la estrechó, riendo y siguiendome el chiste:

-Jayden, Jayden Olivera.

-Entonces te veré luego, Jayden Olivera.

-Nos veremos, Nadia Illeana Brennan.

Ambos reímos un poco y luego cada uno se fue por su camino hasta que nos perdimos de vista.


	20. Chapter 20

-Nadia's POV-

En toda la noche no pude estar tranquila.

Cuando llegué a casa, para mi gran sorpresa, la agente Perotta ya estaba dormida. Me pareció extraño, porque seguramente ya sabría de lo ocurrido cuando fui a visitar a mamá y Booth, pero no había salido a buscarme ni esperaba para regañarme. Agradecí internamente, ya que si no sabía, por lo menos ya no podría explotar contra mi por haber estado lejos de su vista todo el día.

No podía dormir pensando en todo lo que había pasado, pero por alguna tonta razón, en mi mente lo más claro del día fue mi encuentro con Jayden. Podía hasta recordar la sensación que tuve cuando caí contra el pavimento al chocar con él. Y cuando por fin conseguí conciliar el sueño, solo tuve confusas pesadillas, donde el sujeto del cuchillo me perseguía hasta que encontraba Jayden de nuevo.

No. Me recriminaba a mi misma el pensar en él. No debía pensar en otra cosa más que en el caso por ahora. Tenía prioridades.

Al día siguiente llegué al Jeffersonian temprano, con la agente Perotta siguiendome de cerca. Tenía la mente en las nubes, como si acabra de subir a una montaña rusa. No se porque, pero me daba miedo la idea de que no supiera de la balacera de ayer.

Seguramente todos se dieron cuenta de que no estaba en mis 5 sentidos, porque mis acciones eran más torpes y no escuchaba cuando me hablaban, algo poco común en mi. Por primera vez desde iniciado el caso, agradecía que el hecho de que no se necesitara algún antropologo forense. No soportaría la necesidad de corregirlos, solo por mero instinto, y lo más grave era que apenas parecía digerir el hecho de que solo era una adolescente muy lista tratando de ayudar a un equipo de experimentados cientificos. La verdad, no hacía mucho.

¿Por qué menospreciaba tanto mis capacidades ese día? Nunca había dudado así de mi, pero no podía pensar en otra cosa.

En eso estaba, tratando de ayudar, pero por estar perdida en mis pensamientos, tire por accidente un frasco con gusanos que Hodgins tenía en su laboratorio.

-¡Lo siento!- exclamé, ayudandolo a recoger todo de inmediato.

Hodgins solo negó con la cabeza, indicando que no me preocupara, y me acerco otro frasco donde poner a los gusanos.

-Oye, ¿qué pasa?- me preguntó con ternura, observandome atentamente.

Baje la vista un poco avergonzada, mirando fijamente a los seres biscosos que estaban retorciendose en el suelo.

-Nada- respondí. -Solo que hoy tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza.

Una vez que todas las lombrices estuvieron en el frasco, me pusé de pie y me sente en un banco que estaba cerca, soltando un suspiro.

Hodgins continuaba observandome mientras dejaba el frasco en una de las mesas.

-Nads, creo que lo mejor es que vuelvas a la escula.

Levante la vista, sintiendo como si me quisiera correr de la investigación.

-¿Por qué?- mi tono reflejó mi angustia, algo que él captó de inmediato.

-Es genial que estes aquí, y se que quieres ayudar- pusó una mano apoyadora en mi hombro. -Pero todavía eres muy joven y esto es mucho para ti. Booth y Brennan nos matarían si algo te pasará, y creo que lo mejor para ti es que ya no trates de resolverlo todo tú sola.

-¡Se cuidarme sola!- exclamé.

-Creeme, eso nos consta a todos- sonrió. -Desde que eras muy pequeñita, siempre has sido como tu mamá. Y también a cuando algunos niños te molestaban en la escula y tú los mordias para que te dejaran en paz.

No pude evitar reírme al recordar eso.

-Te lo digo como padre- dijo. -Es mejor que solo te concentres en la escuela de nuevo. A tu mamá y Booth les molestaría la idea de que te atrasaras po su culpa o, peor aún, que un día terminaras en el hospital por la fatiga.

Me quede en silencio sin saber que responder. Él sonrió y se dirigió hacía la salida del laboratorio pero, antes de irse, dijo:

-Vamos. Si te vas ahora, quiza puedas alcanzar la segunda clase completa.

Medité por unos segundo y luego reaccione. Corrí a la oficina de mamá, donde había dejado mi mochila y la patineta que aún no le devolvía a Mike, y tras tomar mis cosas, salí disparada hacía la calle. Hodgins tenía razón, quiza les ayudaría más cuidandome a mi misma.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó la agente Perotta cuando pase junto a ella y Cam.

-¡A la escuela!- respondí sin mirarla. Y una vez fuera, subí a la patineta a toda velocidad.

Apoye mi brazo enyesado contra mi estomago. Podía comenzar con eso, porque no había sido nada cuidadosa con el desde que me lo habían inmovilizado.

Esquivando a los transeuntes, avance a toda velocida, ignorando algunos reclamos y gritos. Mantenía la vista fija al frente y me sentía demasiado llena de energía.

Llegué a la entrada de Washington High en lo que parecieron segundos y me sorprendí mucho al ver a mis amigos sentados afuera. Al parece habían tenido hora libre, lo cual era una buena noticia; no había perdido ninguna clase.

Las primeras en notarme fueron Jackie y Durance, quienes corrieron abrazarme con gran alegría.

-¡Nadia!- exclamó Jackie. -¡¿Por qué siento como si no te viera hace siglos?!

Durance rió ante su comentario.

Casi me tiraron por la fuera de su abrazo, pero conseguí mantener el equilibrio. Correspondí su abrazo con el brazo bueno, sintiendo un poco de dolor en el otro.

-¡Auch!- dije, lo que las alertó de inmediato e hizo que me soltaron.

-¡Oh, perdonanos!- dijo Durance.

-No se preocupens- les dije. -También lo olvido con frecuencia.

Los demás se alegraon con la misma alegría a excepción de Carol, algo que no me sorprendía en lo absoluto.

-Nos da gusto verte- dijo Kevin. -Algunos decían que ibas a perder este año.

-¡Pero siendo tú...!- dijo Mike, riendo. Aproveche para entregarle su patineta y él en cuanto la vió, parecio sorprendido. -¡Así que tu la tenías!

Se escuchó una risa general, que fue interrumpido que anunciaba el fin de ese periodo.

-¡Debemos entrar!- dijo Durance, adelantandose un poco e indicandonos que la siguieramos.

Asentí. Por el abrazo había bajado mi mochila al suelo, pero cuando estaba apuntó de recogerla, alguien fue más rápido y la tomó primero.

-Dejame ayudarte- dijo Jayden con amabilidad, colgandosela en el mismo hombro en el que traía la suya.

Quite un mechón de cabello de mi rostro, mientras le lanzaba una falsa mirada de enfado.

-Solo por esta vez- dije, sin evitar sonreír.

Todos los demás, que ya estaban al final de las escaleras, nos observaban atentos a todos los detales. Más Jackie, Durance y Carol, por alguna razón, parecían un poco molestas.

Erick y Kevin se adelantaron. sosteniendo las puertas abiertas de par en par para que todos entraramos. Solté un suspiro, dispuesta a que, aunque solo fuese por ese día, mi mayor preocupación fuese mi rutinaría vida de adolescente y mi brazo enyesado.


	21. Chapter 21

-Brennan's POV-

Todo mi miedo y desesperación se habían transformado en enojo y violencia. Booth trataba de tranquilizarme, diciendome que todo estaría bien, que el verdadero culpable pronto estaria en prision y que Nadia estaría a salvo. Pero eso no me ayudaba. No dejaba de sentirme culpable de lo que le sucedía a mi pequeña; deseaba usar todos mis conocimientos para encargarme de ese maldito que trataba de arruinar nuestras vidas.

Cam y la agente Perotta nos mantenían al tanto de las investigaciones, las cuales habían parecido llegar a un callejon sin salida. Caroline trataba de mover algo a nuestro favor, pero todo parecía inútil.

Y, para empeorar la situación, después del atentado no había tenido noticia ni de Nadia ni de la agente Perkins. Así que, cuando Angela y Hodgins nos fueron a visitar y nos comentaron que ella estaba bien, sentí que un peso se quitaba de mis hombros. Lo único extraño era que no se habían enterado del atentado. De hecho, nadie fuera de nosotros había escuchado nada, lo que no era lógico debido a los gritos de terror que escuchamos ese día.

-¿Pero cómo sucedío?- dijo Angela aterrada. -Ni siquiera Caroline comentó algo al respecto, todo afuera parece estar normal y nadie dijo nada en las noticias. ¡La agente Perotta no habría estado tan relajada ayer al dejar a Nadia venir aquí sola!

-¿Y dicen que no sabían nada de ella?- preguntó Hodgins.

-No- respondió Booth. -La agente Perkins la sacó de aquí, pero eso fue lo ultimo que supimos.

-No tienen de que preocuparse. En general, esta bien.

-¿En general?

-Te refieres a las heridas en su garganta y a su brazo roto, ¿no?- dije, buscando en realidad tranquilizarme a mi misma.

-Aparte- intervinó Angela. -Desde ayer esta muy pensativa y distraida. Ella no es así.

Asentí, indicandole que continuara.

-Es por todo lo que esta pasando- prosiguio. -Una chica de 15 años no vive cosas como estas.

-Por eso le insistí que volviera a preocuparse solo por la escuela- añadió Hodgins. -Es lo mejor. No sería benefico que terminara en el hospital por fatiga.

-Gracias por cuidarla- dijo Booth.

-No hay nada que agradecer- sonrió Angela. -Ustedes harían lo mismo por Michael si fuera necesario.

Tome sus manos entre las mias, sonriendole con una enorme gratitud. Ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Y cómo va la investigación?- preguntó Booth. -¿Aún nada?

-Por eso estamos aquí- dijo Hodgins. -Necesitamos su ayuda.

Angela sacó de su bolso su laptop, tecleó algunas cosas y luego nos la mostro. Era su animación de como había podido ocurrir el crimen.

-Segun la evidencia recopilada hasta ahora- comenzó a explicar -, D'Louise salió del Jeffersonian y se dirigió a su derecha. Alguien lo atacó por detras, golpeandolo en el craneo y dejandolo inconsiente. La herida, debido a la debilidad de las defensas por la quimioterapia, comenzó a sangrar de forma casi incontrolable, por lo que quedo un rastro de sangre cuando el atacante arrastro el cuerpo hasta el callejón, el cual luego intentó limpiar sin mucho éxito. Como aún permanecía inconsiente, le dispararon 5 veces en el pecho para terminar con su vida.

-Pero sigue sin explicar como mi arma llegó ahí- dijo Booth. -Aún se puede argumentar que nosotros hicimos todo eso, porque no hay nada que demuestre lo contrario.

-Eso es lo que tenemos que investigar- dijo Hodgins. -Pero para poder hacer más pruebas, necesitamos que balistica nos regrese el arma. Así podremos confirmar o desmentir teorías.

Booth apretó el puño y golpeó fuertemente la mesa.

-¡No lo entiendo!- exclamó. -¿Quién podría desear causarnos tanto mal?

**Perdon si es un poco más corto y por tardar tanto en actualizar. Prometo ponerme al corriente apenas me libre de tanta tarea. :D**

**Espero les haya gustado y nos leemos pronto!**


	22. Chapter 22

-Nadia's POV-

Al final de la ultima clase me dirigí a mi casillero. Andaba por el pasillo calmadamente. Me sentía realmente feliz al pensar en todos los comentarios de apoyo que había recibido de mis compañeros durante el día. Era extraño para mi como todos parecía preocupados porque, en realidad no era una de esas personas que confiaban en los demás con facilidad.

El pasillo estaba tan vacio que podía escuchar el ruido que hacía el candado mientras introducía la combinación.

Cuando mire al interior sentí como si hubieran pasado años desde la ultima vez que lo había abierto. Estaban mis libros en una pila desordenada, sus grises paredes seguian llenas de estampas y fotografías que había pegado. También estaban algunas cosas que acababa de guardad: los pedazos de lo que había sido mi patineta, el manuscrito de Sweets y la foto quemada.

Tomé la foto y me quede observandola con algo de nostalgia. Deseaba tanto poder verla completa, pero con todo lo que me había pasado en este tiempo ya no me parecía tan importante como creí. Dí un suspiro y con una tachuela, la coloque junto a las otras en la puerta.

De repente noté algo muy curioso. Sobre una foto que tenía de mi mamá y yo cuando era más pequña, había una nota doblada y clavada justo en medio de la imagen. Extrañada, la tomé y la desdoble cuidadosamente.

Escrito a computadora estaba el siguiente mensaje:

**"Ya que eres tan lista, juguemos un poco.**

**Quien gana se lleva todo, y si no juegas lo sabre.**

**Responde las pistas y tendras tu 'tesoro'.**

**Primera pista:**

**¿Por qué Booth y Brennan se alejaron por 4 años?**

**Para mi, son solo unos cobardes."**

Me quede congelada por unos segundos. La leí nuevamente, tratando de comprender el porque de esa "pista" tan inútil.

-¿De qué me serviría saber eso?- me dije en voz alta.

Ya sabía desde antes que mi mamá se había ido del país, pero no parecía algo relevante en este asunto.

Mientras permanecía ahí de pie pensando, Jackie y Durance aparecieron por detrás mio.

-¡Hola!- la voz entusiasta de Durance me despertó de mis pensamientos. -¿Qué haces?

-Solo buscando unas cosas- dije, sonando lo más natural que pudé. Escondí el papel entre mi yeso y mi brazo y tomé un libro para disimular. -Necesito ponerme al corriente. ¡Es como si me hubiese ido por años!

-Así se sintió- respondió mi amiga sonriendo.

Reí y cerré mi casillero, guardando el libro en mi mochila. Reí al ver la portada: ciencias. Si ellas lo hubieran notado, se habrían dado cuenta de que había sido un pretexto.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer esta tarde?- preguntó Jackie, mientras las 3 nos dirigiamos por el pasillo hacía la salida.

-Ni idea- dije. -¿Qué me proponen?

-¡Vamos al centro comercial!- exclamó Durance. -Hay unos tenis hermosos para los que he estado ahorrando por días.

-¡Gran idea!- dijo Jackie. -¿Por fin juntaste suficiente?

-Tuve que ordenar cajas por meses, pero ya tengo el dinero- ella soltó un puñetazo al aire, orgullosa de si misma.

Ni Jackie ni yo pudimos evitar reírnos.

-¿Antes me acompañan al Jeffersonian?- pregunté.

-¿No dijiste que te mantendrías lejos de la investigación?- dijo Jackie, arqueando una ceja.

-Solo será un vistazo, lo prometo.

Ambas intercambiaron miradas. Durance asintio y Jackie soltó un suspiro.

-Ok, pero que sea rápido- dijo. -Te conocemos. Eres como tu mami.

Ninguna de las 3 pudó evitar reírse ante ese comentario.

Nos tomó más tiempo del planeado llegar al Jeffersonian, porque de camino ibamos bromeando entre nosotras. Lo único que no entendía era el porque de sus comentarios burlones respecto a mi nueva amistad con Jayden.

-Es un buen chico- respondí cuando me preguntaron que pensaba de él.

-¿Nada más?- dijo Jackie de forma pícara. -¿O eso solo lo dice porque es primo de Carol?

-Pues no hace mucho que lo conozco, aún no puedo decir nada más.

Durance rió por el gesto de desesperación en el rostro de Jackie.

-¡Rindete!- le dijo. -Ella es demasiado inteligente.

Yo no supé si tenía que ofenderme o no, pero no pude evitar reírme.

Llegamos al laboratorio con un helado en mano y riendo, pero apenas cruzamos la puerta nos quedamos en silencio. Nuestro ánimo contrastaba con el ambiente serio que ahí había.

Extrañada, me dirigí a la plataforma donde revisaban los cadaveres, donde todos estaba reunidos, discutiendo algo con gran interés. Subí las escaleras hacía a ellos pero eso provocó que sonara la alarma, debido a que yo no tenía ninguna tarjeta del Jeffersonian.

Todos voltearon a verme de inemdiato. No era la primera vez que eso me pasaba y esperaba que, como siempre, bromeran por el poco cuidado que siempre tenía; pero esta vez todos tenían reaccciones curiosas. Lucían consternados pero al mismos tiempo había un atisbo de esperanza en sus ojos, que pareció avivarse en cuanto me vieron.

-¿Qué sucede?- dije curiosa, pero se limitaron a observarme con una extraña sonrisa.

Rápidamente mire hacía la plancha de análisis para saber que los tenía así. No había nada más que un arma de reglamento y de inmediato supe porque todos estaban así.

Ese pequeño objeto era la clave que podría solucionar las cosas de una vez y para siempre.

-El arma de Booth- sentí que mi voz era solo un susurro.


	23. Chapter 23

-Nadia's POV-

Durante 3 semanas estuvieron recopilando todas las evidencias y datos que pudieron. Con la sospecha de que había un infiltrado en el FBI, Caroline mando a alguien de su confianza para que se hiciera cargo de dar otra revisada y comparar sus resultados con los obtenidos en el departamento de balística.

No podía evitar estar en el laboratorio en bastantes ocasiones, queriendo enterarme de todo. Hodgins y Angela insistían en que no me angustiara por eso,e que me concentrara en mis cosas; pero yo les prometía que solo me involucraba en mi tiempo libre. Además de que, en secreto, utilizaba el equipo de Angela para tratar de restaurar la foto.

Básicamente yo tenía mi propia investigación. Leyendo el libro de Sweets me entere de muchas cosas que habían sucedido entre mi mamá y Booth tiempo antes de que yo naciera. Trataba de averiguar más sobre aquellos 4 años que había mencionado mi "retador" en aquella extraña nota, pero de eso no había mucha información.

Ese día estaba sentada en la oficina de mi mamá, leyendo el borrador de Sweets con absoluta concentración. Me gustaba saber sobre tantos casos extraños y emocionantes como cuando se enfrentaron al "Sepulturero" y a Jacob Broadsky, el francotirador obsesionado con eliminar a los "malvados". También era interesante ver el punto de vista que Sweets tenía de sus reacciones cuando ocurrió el arresto de mi abuelo Max.

Pero lo más importante para mi era la conclusión a la que había llegado: que estaban enamorados. De hecho, en la ultima página, escribió:

_"Ellos negaron rotundamente mi conclusión, pero yo estoy casi seguro de que es así. Seguí observando, hasta que de forma indirecta comprobé que tenía razón. Brennan esta embarazada y mi observación se confirma con el..."_

Pero cuando gire la página para seguir leyendo, me di cuenta que alguien había arrancado la hoja.

Solté un gruñido de frustración. ¡Justo tenía que haber sido esa! ¡La más importante de todas! Cerré el libro de sopetón y lo deje caer pesadamente en el escritorio.

-¿Por qué?- me quejé en voz alta.

-¿Por qué que?- preguntó una voz desde la puerta.

Levante la vista rápidamente por la sorpresa, encontrándome con Jayden apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Cuánto llevas ahí?- dije con molestia.

-Unos segundos, supongo. Quizá un minuto a lo mucho- respondió mientras se acercaba y tomaba asiento frente a mi.

Torcí el gesto y baje la vista. Comencé a jugar con un lápiz que tenía cerca, moviendolo de un lado al otro y golpeteandolo.

-Hey, ¿qué pasa?

Hice un movimiento con la mano como queriendo decirle que nada, esperando que no hiciera más preguntas.

Pero, para mi enorme sorpresa, sentí como me daba una palmadita en la cabeza. Levante la mirada, arqueando una ceja con confusión. Su mirada atrapó la mía y la profundidad de sus ojos cafés me produjeron un escalofrió, haciéndome desviarla de inmediato.

Él parece verse incomodado porque sentí como soltaba mi frente y se alejaba.

Solté un suspiro y fue en ese momento cuando me dí cuenta de algo que no había notado.

-Oye, ¿y qué haces tú aquí?- pregunté.

Jayden comenzó a reírse.

-¡Cierto! Ya hasta lo había olvidado- se puso de pie. -Jackie y Durance me mandaron a buscarte. Me dijeron que de ser necesario te llevara cargando a la practica, pero que tenías que ir.

-¿Y ella por qué no vinieron?

-No lo se- se encogió de hombros. -Incluso cuando Kevin se ofreció a acompañarme, le pusieron mil pretextos para que se quedara allá.

Comencé a reírme, negando con la cabeza. Él me miró con incomprensión, lo cual me hizo reír aún más.

-¿Tú sabes que les pasa?- me preguntó.

-No lo entenderías

Me puse a recoger mis cosas mientras Jayden me miraba confundido. Entonces, debajo de todos mis libros, encontré una nota perfectamente doblada.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó él, repentinamente curioso.

-No lo se- dije mientras la desdoblaba.

Él se colocó detrás mio y miró por encima de mi hombro.

Era otra nota a computadora que decía**:**

**"No eres tan lista como creías, ¿verdad?**

**Eso me beneficia a mi.**

**Segunda Pista: **

**¿Quién es Hannah Burley?**

**Espero que esta si la puedas resolver."**

-¿Hannah Burley?- dijo Jayden extrañado. -¿La periodista?

-Creo que no hay otra- me quedé muy meditativa.

Él tomó la nota y la leyó para si.

-¿Y cómo es eso de "segunda pista"?

-Sea quien sea, ya me había mandado una nota así antes- dije, con la mirada perdida.

-¿Qué decía?

Abrí el borrador de Sweets y lo abrí en la página en la que había dejado esa hoja como separador. La tome y se la dí, comenzando a dudar si era una buena idea confiar tanto en él.

-¿"Por qué Booth y Brennan se alejaron por 4 años"?

-¡No tengo idea!- exclame. -No pude averiguar nada al respecto. Todo lo que se es que mi mamá estuvo investigando esos años en Latinoamericana, y es porque yo estaba ahí y tengo fotos. Sea quien sea, ese chantajista quiere verme sufrir.

Él se acerco y, haciéndome girar, me abrazó. No sabía como debía reaccionar, así que me quede quieta, comenzando a sentir como fluían las lagrimas por mis mejillas.

No se por cuanto tiempo estuvimos así hasta que alguien se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Interrumpo algo?- dijo Angela, mirándome picaramente.

Sentí como mis mejillas enrojecían.

-No- dije. -¿Qué sucede? ¿Necesitas algo?

Ella le lanzó una mirada a Jayden, sin saber si podía hablar ahí.

-Creo que será mejor que me vaya- dijo él.

-Tranquilo, no es necesario- lo detuvo ella justo cuando estaba por tomar sus cosas. -Solo quería decirle a Nadia que iré a verlos al rato- me miró. -¿Necesitas que les diga o dé algo?

-N-no...- dije sintiendo mi voz lejana. -Por cierto, estaré el resto de la tarde en la pista de patinaje, por si me buscan.

-Ok- dijo. Luego miró a Jayden. -A ti no te conozco, ¿eres nuevo por el rumbo?

-Soy Jayden Olivera. Y si, hace poco me mude con mi prima.

-¡Ah! Eres el primo de Carol, ¿no?

Él asintió, extrañado porque ella supiera.

-Ella es Angela Hodgins- la presente -, es la madre de Mike.

-¡Oh!- exclamó el comprendiendo.

Una vez se dieron la mano, recogí mis cosas y me adelante a la puerta.

-¿Nos vamos?- dije

Jayden asintió. Pero mientras nos daba la espalda para recoger su mochila, Angela me miró de forma pícara y articulo "Es muy lindo"

"Calla" articule en respuesta.

-Vamos- dijo él una vez estuvo junto a mi.

Mientras íbamos hacía la salida sentía la mirada de Angela en mi espalda. Decidí concentrarme en otra cosa, dejando que mi mente divagara sobre posibles relaciones que Hannah Burley pudiera tener con mi mamá y Booth.


	24. Chapter 24

-Booth's POV-

Ya había pasado un tiempo y lo que a Huesos y a nos preocupaba más era que la agente Perkins era cada vez más persistente respecto a llevarse a Nadia a un orfanato. Incluso tenía prácticamente una orden judicial que se lo permitiría, pero Caroline intervino a tiempo, aplazándola solo por un mes más.

Eso nos tenía a todos preocupados, especialmente a Huesos.

Esa tarde Angela, Sweets y Daisy fueron a visitarnos, lo cual resultó de lo más conveniente.

-Me preocupa Nadia- fue lo primero que Huesos preguntó -, ¿cómo esta?

-Tal parece que bastante bien- dijo Daisy con un tono de voz peculiar. Ella siempre ha sido mala cuando se trata de ser discreta.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- le lanzó una mirada de extrañeza.

Daisy miró a Angela, que parecía regañarle mentalmente. Sweets dio un suspiro, negando con la cabeza.

-¿Qué están ocultando?- sus actitudes hacían que Bren se pusiera nerviosa.

Daisy y Sweets miraron a Angela, la cual intervino de inmediato.

-Nada malo- dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. -Lo que pasa es que hoy la vi algo... cariñosa con un chico.

-¿Y?- Huesos no parecía para nada exaltada.

-Pues... Se llama Jayden, es un chico nuevo en el vecindario. Mike ya me había comentado de él, pero quizá es posible que sea "importante" para Nadia- nos observo, como esperando una reacción. -Solo eso.

No nos molestaba a ninguno de los 2. Era normal que Nadia a esa edad llegase a tener interés por los chicos; aunque no iba a negar que esa posibilidad me dejaba pensativo. Tantos años había pasado ya y yo tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de ella...

Me distraje cuando note que Sweets parecía psicoanalizarnos con la mirada.

-¿Qué?- le pregunté. -¿Por qué nos observas así?

-No, por nada- respondió él. -Solo que, por lo general, una noticia de ese tipo puede ser complicada para...

-No lo creo- dijo Brennan. -Es perfectamente normal que una jovencita de 15 años comience a tener interés por los de su sexo opuesto. No veo porque tendría que hacer un escándalo o enfadarme. En dado caso, lo mejor es brindarle nuestra confianza y apoyo.

Todos la miramos y no pude evitar sonreír. Sentí que había pasado una eternidad desde la ultima vez que había hecho un comentario de ese tipo, y al ver a los demás, supuse que pensaban lo mismo que yo.

-¿Cómo va la investigación?- les pregunte aún sonriendo.

-Hablando de eso- Daisy comenzó a buscar algo en su bolso -, les tenemos buenas noticias.

Voltee a mirarla, muy interesado.

-¿Qué encontraron?- pregunté.

Angela y Daisy dejaron escapar una enorme sonrisa, mientras la segunda nos mostraba un dibujo en una hoja.

-Caroline consiguió que el FBI nos dejara hacer algunas pruebas en el arma encontrada- comenzó a contar Angela. -Nos dieron la pistola y la mandamos con unos investigadores de confianza, luego comparamos los resultados y encontramos algo muy interesante.

-Efectivamente es el arma reglamentaria de Booth- intervino Daisy -, pero no ha sido disparada desde hace quizá varios meses.

Huesos y yo intercambiamos miradas de asombro.

-El impacto a D'Louise se hizo desde una distancia cercana, provocando una herida limpia- Angela señalo el dibujo, que era una recreación simple de las heridas de la victima. -De hecho, la sangre no podría haber sido de esa herida, porque Cam descubrió que ni siquiera sangro. La sangre fue colocada para "pintar" las heridas.

-¿Fue una herida post-mortem?- dijo Brennan sorprendida.

-¡Exacto!- exclamó Daisy, realmente emocionada.

-¿Cómo saben que el arma no fue disparada en tanto tiempo?- pregunte, sintiéndome algo confundido. -¿Por qué mandaron a analizarla con un equipo de balística diferente al del FBI?

-Fue por Nadia- dijo Daisy. -Ella sentía que no era normal que los resultados hubiesen concluido cosas tan rotundas tan rápido, además de que todos en el Jeffersonian sentimos que hay algo... sucio últimamente en el FBI.

-Nos despertó sospechas, así que Cam hablo con Caroline para que pudiésemos confirmar o negar nuestras sospechas- dijo Sweets. -Ambos estuvimos moviendo contactos hasta que lo conseguimos.

-Al comparar ambas investigaciones, descubrimos cosas que no cuadraban- continuo Angela. -Primero, el FBI no pareció notar que no habían restos de pólvora en el cañón y efectivamente tiene tus huellas Bren, pero no de forma "natural"- tomo la hoja del dibujo, la hizo rollo y la sujeto. -Para disparar el arma se sujeta así, ¿no Booth?

-Exacto- asentí.

-Pero las huellas eran solo de las puntas, algo así- nos mostró.

Tenían razón, un arma no podría ser disparada de esa forma. Sus dedos sujetaban la hoja prácticamente con las puntas y eso no sería estable. De hecho, era como si sujetara un vaso o la oreja de una taza.

-Es ilógico- dijo Huesos.

-No solo eso- continuo Sweets. -Por lo que me comentaron, al parecer las marcas de las huellas estaban marcadas por una especie de tinta invisible, con un componente distinto al que normalmente deja la piel humana.

-Por eso nos dimos cuenta que fueron insertadas en ella- dijo Daisy.

-¿Cómo que insertadas?- Huesos parecía demasiado sorprendida.

-Alguien lo hizo, seguramente alguien cercano a usted- continuo Daisy. -Debieron poner ese químico en algo que usted tocó y luego se robaron las huella, para colocarlas con algo adhesivo, un diurex o un plástico, sobre el arma.

-Sea quien sea- dijo Sweets -, lo tenía meticulosamente planeado desde hace tiempo.

-Eso prueba que somos inocentes, ¿no?- dije.

-Si- Sweets parecía entusiasmado. -De acuerdo con la evidencia, el atacante debió de haber estado esperando a D'Louise, a quien seguramente ya había envenenado antes.

Todos sonreímos. Pero en definitiva Huesos y yo eramos los más aliviados; esa noticia nos llenaba de esperanza.

Me deje caer contra el respaldo de la silla, sintiéndome mucho más tranquilo. Bren me tomo de la mano y vi en sus ojos la alegría por la idea tan bella que era la libertad.

De repente, el celular de Sweets comenzó a sonar y él se aparto un poco para atender la llamada.

-Libres- dijo Huesos con un enorme suspiro de alivio y alegría.

-Si- secundó Angela con el mismo animo. -Trabajaremos juntos para que se haga justicia al verdadero culpable.

Nosotros asentimos con una enorme resolución.

-¡¿Pero cómo...?!- la exclamación de Sweets llamó la atención de todos los presentes. Parecía molesto y preocupado, pero se notaba el esfuerzo que hacía por mantenerse tranquilo. -Ok,buscaremos a Caroline e iremos para allá.

Daisy se acerco para tratar de tranquilizarlos, pero la mirada de preocupación que nos lanzó cambio por completo el ambiente.

-Era Hodgins- comenzó -, esta en el hospital.

El rostro de Angela se llenó de miedo.

-¿Qué sucedió?- dijo con un tono realmente preocupado.

-Bien. Al parecer él es el menos herido.

-¿Cómo que el menos herido?- Huesos estaba asustada.

-¡Dinos qué es lo que sucedió!- exclame, harto de la intriga.

-Asaltaron el Jeffersonian- soltó.

Y las miradas de todos se llenaron de miedo.


	25. Chapter 25

-Nadia's POV-

Hodgins, Camille, Michael, Parker y yo eramos los únicos en el Jeffersonian. Estábamos felices porque ya teníamos la pista que le daría a mi mamá y a Booth la libertad.

-¡Bien hecho, hermanita!- decía Parker, despeinándome cariñosamente.

-¡Es más que obvio que genes llevas en esa sangre!

En lo personal no sentía que hubiera hecho tanto como quería, pero me sentía muy feliz por todo lo que decían. Ambos me abrazaron con emoción y Michael se unió a ellos poco después. Todos estábamos tan contentos que casi tiramos unas muestras que Hodgins tenía sobre la mesa de su laboratorio.

Camille entró con unos papeles en mano y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas al vernos.

-¡Calma, chicos!- exclamó. -Necesitamos que Nadia siga viva.

Todos nos reímos y ellos se apartaron un poco. Tomé aire exageradamente, como si de verdad me hubiesen estado ahogando, y las risas de todo aumentaron.

Pero nuestra alegría fue interrumpida por horribles sonidos de balas, provenientes de alguna fuente desconocida.

-¡Agáchense!- gritó Parker, tirándome contra el suelo y usando su cuerpo para que no golpeara directamente el pavimento.

Hodgins, Cam y Mike hicieron lo mismo.

-Debemos de escondernos- dijo Cam, con la ahogada por el sonido de las balas.

Hodgins asintió y nos hizo una seña para que lo siguiéramos, guiándonos hasta un armario de puerta doble en el otro extremo del laboratorio. Como solo había un hueco, hicieron que Mike y yo entráramos ahí.

-Manténganse en silencio- ordenó Parker y nosotros asentimos.

La puerta no quedo cerrada por completo, por lo que por la rendija podíamos observar lo que afuera sucedía.

Dos sujetos enmascarados entraron con metralla. Eran un hombre y una mujer, algo deducible por su complexión.

-¡No se muevan!- ordenó la mujer y ambos les apuntaron. Hodgins, Parker y Cam pusieron las manos en alto.

El hombre dejo su arma a un lado y tomó una cuerda que colgada cerca. Con movimientos rápidos y violentos, los amarro de manos y pies, dejándolos en el suelo de espaldas uno contra otro. Ellos no hicieron nada, solo observando con atención lo que los maleantes hacían.

La mujer le lanzó una mirada a su compañero y asintió, y ambos comenzaron a buscar en todos los compartimientos del lugar.

-No esta- dijo la mujer.

-¡Sigue buscando!- exclamó el hombre, lanzandole una mirada de despreció a los que estaban atados. -Créeme, son muy listos.

Él puso los ojos en blanco, fastidiado, pero continuo buscando. Finalmente su vista se posó en los papeles que Cam dejado en la mesa instantes previos a que atacaran.

-¡Lo tengo!- dijo el hombre con maliciosa satisfacción.

-¡Suelta eso!- gritó Parker, comenzando a forcejear para liberarse.

Solo entonces los 3 parecieron querer a toda costa detenerlo, algo que no comprendíamos ni Mike ni yo. Mire hacía el hombre, quien le entregaba el folder a su compañera, y supe el porque de sus reacciones: tenían el archivo con la recopilación de las pruebas que liberarían a mi mamá y a Booth, el cual apenas iba a ser entregado al FBI.

Mordí mis labios. Simplemente no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados.

-¡Nadia, no!- susurró Mike, pero ya era muy tarde para cambiar de idea.

Salí del armario a gatas, aprovechando que ambos enmascarados les habían dado la espalda para inspeccionar los papeles. Llegue hasta ellos y comencé a desatar con algo de torpeza, los nudos que tenían sujeto a Parker, quien estaba más cerca.

-No lo desates completamente- me susurró. -Haz que parezca anudado.

Entonces las voces de los maleantes se escucharon más claras:

-Debemos borrar todo- dijo el hombre.

-Iré a la computadora principal- dijo la mujer. -Tú cuida a los prisioneros.

Él asintió mientras ella salía del lugar con el archivo en mano.

El enmascarado recargó su arma y aproveché para escabullirme debajo de una mesa.

-Muy bien, cerebritos- dijo él con burla. -Se creen muy listos, ¿no es así?

Se giró para mirarlos, hablándoles con burla, como queriendo dejarles claro que él era superior. Era muy curioso, como si el enmascarado quisiera vengarse de algo, como aquellos criminales que buscan hacer sufrir a aquellos que los menospreciaron toda su vida.

Parker lo miraba fijamente, mostrando que no le tenía miedo.

-Si son tan listos- dijo con ironía -, sabrán que para seguir con vida deben hacer todo lo que les diga.

Todos permanecían en silencio.

Mike también había conseguido escabullirse, permaneciendo debajo de otra mesa al otro lado de donde yo estaba. Señaló algo y miré hacía donde él indicaba, encontrando un bat de baseball apoyado en la pared. Agradecí internamente a los extraños experimentos de Hodgins. Miré de nuevo a Michael y asentí.

-Entonces...- continuó hablando el enmascarado. Se acerco y puso el cañón de su arma en la frente de Parker. -¿Dónde esta esa mocosa?- dijo entre dientes.

Vi en los ojos de Parker que estaba nervioso, pero aún así no se quebró. Miró al hombre fijamente y frunció los labios, sin decir una palabra.

-Tú te lo buscaste- dijo el enmascarado.

Estiraba mi brazo lo más que pude, tratando de alcanzar el bat desde mi escondite. Pero en mi miedo por ver a Parker en esa situación, me estire de más y golpee mi cabeza contra la mesa, tirando lo que sea que estaba arriba de ella.

El hombre volteó a mirarme y casi estaba segura de que estaba sonriendo con malicia.

-¡Con que ahí estas!- dijo, girándose completamente y apuntándome con su arma.

Seguía estirándome, aún tratando de alcanzar el bat, pero este parecía cada vez más lejos.

-¿Vez ahora porque no debes confiar en los que amas?- dijo

Esa frase me pareció muy familiar, por lo que sentí que ya había oído esa voz en otro sitio. Traté de recordar donde, pero mi mente no podía trabajar bien al ver el cañón de la metralla apuntándome.

Me quedé petrificada, esperando lo peor.

En ese momento, Mike y Parker se lanzaron contra él. Por el forcejeó, algunas balas salieron disparadas, haciendo que los demás nos tiramos pecho en tierra.

Una de las balas dio en mi brazo enyesado y por el hueco formado vi que comencé a sangrar. También vi que algunas habían impactado contra el brazo de Mike y otras más en la pierna de Parker.

Soportando el dolor y protegiéndome con mi yeso, me puse de pie y tome el bat. El hombre ya había logrado librarse de Mike y Parker, y les apuntaba furioso.

-¡Apártense!- gritaba, y alcance a notar que su pierna estaba sangrando.

Sin pensarlo 2 veces, llegué por detrás y lo golpee, haciendo que cayera inconsciente al suelo.

Parker trató de ponerse de pie, pero hizo un gesto de dolor, mirando a su pierna. Mike trató de ayudarlo, pero no podía hacer mucho con un solo brazo.

Corrí a auxiliar a Cam y Hodgins, pero justo cuando ya había liberado sus manos, reaccione en un detalle.

-La chica- dije, y salí disparada con el bat en mano.

-¡Nadia, espera!- exclamó Parker, pero no me detuve.

Para cuando llegue a la oficina de Angela ya era demasiado tarde: la chica ya se había fugado. De inmediato corrí hasta la computadora y comencé a teclear como una loca, pero la enmascarada había hackeado el sistema del Jeffersonian completo, borrando todos los archivos.

-¡Maldita sea, maldita sea!- exclamé, sintiendo como algunas lagrimas se comenzaban a formar en mis ojos por el coraje. Comencé a golpear las cosas que estaban cerca con el bat, arrojándolo después contra una de las paredes de cristal.

No aguante más y estallé en un llanto de ira, sintiendo como mis piernas se hacían cada vez más débiles hasta que termine de cuclillas en el suelo. Por el esfuerzo me punzaba mi brazo y el yeso ya tenía una mancha rojiza.

Gritaba como si me estuviesen torturando y mis lagrimas fluían como un rió. Lo único que quería era tomar un arma y salir en busca de esa maldita.

¡Tan cerca estaba ya de tenerlos de nuevo a mi lado, por fin libres, y esos malditos habían venido a arruinarlo todo!

Sentí que alguien me tocaba en el hombro y como reflejo me gire asustada.

-Tranquila- me dijo Cam, sonriéndome para calmarme. La abrace, sintiéndome desesperada.

Vi que Hodgins permanecía cerca, mirando alrededor. Seguramente se habían asustado con la idea de que aquella mujer me había herido.

-Hackeo el sistema- dije, sintiendo mi voz ahogada. Los 2 me miraron atentamente. -¡Lo borro todo!

Ambos me sonrieron, pero sabía que se sentían igual de enfadados y angustiados.

En ese momento escuchamos un horrible golpe, proveniente del laboratorio donde habíamos estado. Al parecer Mike había tratado de ayudar a Parker a caminar, ya que él estaba muy preocupado por mi. Pero el enmascarado había reaccionado y cobardemente, le había disparado a Parker en la parte baja de la espalda.

El peso había tirado a Mike, pero eso no impidió que tratara de frustrar su escape. Desgraciadamente, el hombre lo aventó contra la pared y se golpeó en la cabeza contra una mesa, noqueandolo.

Nosotros alcanzamos a ver como el hombre huía y Hodgins corrió tras él con todas sus fuerzas. Cam corrió a auxiliar a Parker y Mike mientras yo buscaba desesperadamente un teléfono para llamar a una ambulancia.

No se muy bien si fue por el susto o porque mi brazo ya era prácticamente una fuente de liquido rojo, pero me desmaye mientra íbamos camino al hospital.

Desperté en una habitación de urgencias, envueltas en unas frías sabanas blancas. Habían varias camillas frente a mi y a mis costados, o por lo menos eso era lo que alcanzaba a distinguir ya que tenía de nuevo mi visión borrosa.

Recobre la visión clara poco a poco mientras me sentaba. Mi brazo izquierdo estaba elevado, envuelto en un yeso nuevo, y por el derecho tenía conectada una bolsa con sangre. Eso significaba que si había perdido bastante.

De mi lado derecho Mike permanecía dormido, respirando tranquilamente, mientras que del derecho estaba Parker, apoyado contra un almohadón mientras comía una gelatina. En la charola frente a él habían algunos envases, por lo que supe que esa era la tercera que comía.

Con mis codos, me enderece y acomode contra el almohadón, haciendo pequeños ruidos por el esfuerzo, haciendo que Parker volteara a mirarme y me sonriera. Le devolví el gesto, a pesar de que me sentía agotada.

-Buen día, hermanita- dijo, dando otro bocado de la gelatina. -¿Cómo te sientes?

-Pues... Un poco mareada- respondí.

-Es normal- sonaba como si fuese un experto en el tema. Comenzó a raspar el envase y me miro asintiendo, con cara de comercial, haciéndome reír débilmente.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunte, sintiéndome muy confundida.

-Te desmayaste- respondió aún comiendo. -Perdiste mucha sangre y... ¡pum!- hizo un movimiento con las manos -perdiste el conocimiento en la ambulancia.

-Me quedó claro al principio, gracias- mire alrededor. -¿Y Cam y Hodgins?

-Cam fue por un café y Jack estaba llamando por teléfono. ¡Es increible! ¡Soy el único que estaba coherente y despierto por aquí!

Le mostré la lengua y ambos comenzamos a reír.

-Oye- dije mirando su bandeja con extrañeza -, ¿de dónde sacaste 3 gelatinas? Se supone que solo dan 1 por paciente en cada comida, ¿no?

-Era útil que ustedes estuviesen dormidos- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa y sin mirarme.

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa y mire hacía la bandeja de Mike y la mía, en las que no había ninguna gelatina.

-¡Rata!- exclame, tomando una almohada y arrojandosela con toda la fuerza que tenía en mi brazo bueno.

Esta reboto en su cabeza, haciendo que se riera a carcajadas. Fue hasta ese momento cuando note que su pierna derecha estaba enyesada y puesta en alto.

-No estabas despierto- dije, sintiendo que las cosas comenzaban a ser más claras en mi mente. -Te dispararon por detrás.

-Desperté antes que ustedes- dijo con un tono serio. -Me intervinieron de urgencia y extrajeron las balas. Fue bastante rápido a mi parecer.

Señalo con la cabeza hacía un frasco que estaba en la mesita entre ambos, donde estaban algunas balas algo aplastadas.

-¿Por qué las tienes?- dije arqueando una ceja.

-Quiero conservarlas.

-¿Por qué?- a veces las ideas de Parker me parecían demasiado extrañas.

-Me recuerda la razón por la que quiero ser policía.

-¿Y cuál es?

-Evitar que gente como esa ande en el mundo.

Sonreí y asentí, sintiendo conmovida con su idea.

-También están las tuyas- dijo de repente, extrañándome.

-¿Eh?

-Pedí que me dieran también las que les sacaron a ti y a Mike.

-Pero a mi solo me dispararon una vez.

-Eso es lo que crees tú- me miró. -Te dieron 2 veces. Una en el brazo- señalo mi yeso -y otra en el hombro.

Sorprendida, mire hacía mi hombro izquierdo, el cual estaba vendado.

-¿En serio no lo sentiste?- me preguntó sorprendido.

Negué con la cabeza, haciendo que abriera los ojos con enorme sorpresa.

De repente escuchamos un pequeño quejido, haciéndonos voltear hacía donde estaba Mike recostado. Él comenzaba a reaccionar, llevándose una mano a la frente. Aparentemente a él no le había ido tan mal, ya que su brazo solo estaba vendado.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué paso?

-En el hospital- respondí. -Un psicópata te ataco.

-¡Que mal!- dijo Mike, enderezándose. Lucía bastante aturdido. Se quedó un segundo mirando a la bandeja con comida frente a él. -Muy bien, ¿quién se comió mi gelatina?

Parker y yo explotamos en risa, mientras Mike nos lanzaba una mirada de "hablo en serio".

En solo 1 mes ya había pasado por el hospital al menos unas 3 veces. ¿Mala suerte o el destino me odiaba? ¡Como saberlo!

Mientras pensaba en eso, por la puerta entro Angela, quien corrió hacía su hijo.

-¡Michael!- exclamó, abrazándolo. -¿Estas bien?

-Si, tranquila mamá- decía él, con la voz ahogada por el abrazo.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que este tranquila?! ¡Michael Staccato Vincent Hodgins, te dispararon! ¡Así no puedo estar tranquila!

Tenía razón. Ninguna mamá en su sano juicio podría no preocuparse con una situación así.

-¡Wow!- exclamó una voz, haciéndonos mirar hacía la puerta. -¡Ustedes 3 heridos! Eso no puede ser bueno para el país.

Sonreí al ver a Caroline, entrando detrás de Hodgins.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?- preguntó Angela.

-Nada malo- respondió ella con una sonrisa. -Solo pensé que estos 2- me señalo a Parker y a mi -, también necesitan padres preocupados.

Se hizo aún lado. Todos estábamos atentos a la puerta en medio de un profundo silencio.

Segundo después aparecieron por ella mi mamá y Booth, por lo que todos estallamos en felicidad.

Por la emoción di un pequeño salto, haciendo que soltara una queja por el dolo que esto produjo en mis heridas. Mi mamá se acerco de inmediato y me abrazó con cuidado, para luego chequearme de arriba a abajo con la mirada. Sentí que ambas estábamos apunto de estallar en llanto.

Parker abrazó a su papá, ninguno de los 2 molestándose en hacerse el fuerte.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Te duele algo?- preguntó mi mamá, sujetando mis mejillas y mirándome a los ojos.

-Estoy mejor ahora que estas aquí- sentí un nudo en mi garganta y las lagrimas comenzaron a fluir de mis ojos.

La abrace de nuevo con mucha fuerza.

Todos estaban conmovidos, incluso Caroline, quien miraba hacía otro lado para que nadie lo notara.

Mire a Booth por encima del hombro de mi mamá y él se unió al abrazo poco después.

Al tenerlos cerca me pareció escuchar un pequeño sonido y cuando se alejaron supe de donde venía: en su brazo derecho ambos llevaban de esos brazaletes que les ponen a los presos que están en libertad condicional o una situación parecía. Me sentí muy triste al verlos, ya que recordé el porque habíamos terminado todos en el hospital.

-No es tu culpa, cariño- me dijo mi mamá acariciando tiernamente mi cabeza. Me conocía mejor que nadie y por eso había adivinado que era lo que me hacía sentir tan mal.

-No debí haberlo permitido...- dije, sintiendo como mi voz comenzaba a quebrarse.

Booth se acerco y tomó mi mano, haciendo que lo mirara.

-No es tu culpa- repitió, sonriéndome para hacerme sentir mejor.

Parker se había estirado lo más que podía y tomó mi otra mano. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, me daba animo y secundaba lo que mi mamá y Booth decían.

Asentí, sonriendo débilmente. Mire alrededor y todos me sonrieron, haciéndome sentir agradecida por tenerlos a todos aquí a mi lado.

En la hora de la comida, Sweets y Daisy aparecieron para darnos la buena noticia de que no darían de alta. Michael, Parker y yo celebramos por estar libres del insípido sabor de la comida de hospital.

Conversábamos todos felices, contando anécdotas y chistes. Parker nos hacía reír más que todos al contarnos su versión de como él se había enfrentado a los lunáticos. Pero la historia que más nos interesaba era como Caroline había conseguido que dejaran salir a mi mamá y a Booth.

-Pues verán- comenzó a relatar -, no fue sencillo. Fue una gran ayuda que Perkins estuviera desaparecida porque, al ser la encargada del caso, parece siempre tener argumentos en contra.

-¿Esta desaparecida?- exclamó Hodgins con sorpresa.

-Si- asintió Caroline. -Nadie sabe donde esta, pero desde ayer que no se presenta al trabajo.

-¿Y no la han contactado?- preguntó Angela.

-Es ilocalizable. Ni siquiera la han visto ir a su casa.

-¡Pero que raro!- exclamó Parker.

Todos asentimos.

Caroline notó el frasco que Parker tenía y le dijo que eso era evidencia y que tendría que llevárselo. Me dí mucha risa como Parker lo defendió, argumentando que habían más casquillo útiles en el Jeffersonian. Finalmente termino accediendo cuando ella prometió regresarlo después si podía.

-A todo esto- dijo la fiscal de repente -, ¿qué es lo que esos malditos buscaban?

-La evidencia- dije con un deje de tristeza.

Hodgins y Cam comenzaron a explicarle como estaba la situación, mientras yo trataba de mantener mi mente concentrada en otra cosa.

Esa noche los 3 nos quedamos en el hospital bajo observación y Caroline tuvo que llevar a mamá y a Booth de vuelta a esa celda.

Angela fue la única que se quedó a acompañarnos en la noche. A pesar de que le insistimos que estábamos bien y que lo mejor era que ella fuese a descansar, no nos hizo caso. Y mejor nos dimos por vencidos.

Esa noche me abrace a mi almohada sintiendo que no conciliaría el sueño en toda la noche.


End file.
